Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy
by caricaturesof-intimacy
Summary: Sakura is a tomboy. She and Sasuke hated each other. One day Sakura's house was destroyed by an earthquake. Her mother then seeks help from her best friend who is Sasuke's mother and voila, Sakura's living with Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura is a tomboy. She and Sasuke hated each other. One day Sakura's house was destroyed by an earthquake. Her mother then seeks help from her best friend who is Sasuke's mother and voila, Sakura's living with Sasuke.

Well, to be frank, this is my first time writing a fanfic and everytime I read some of the fabulous fanfics in fanfiction, I have this freaking urge to write a story but I have no guts, heh. So now I'm writing all thanks to a conversation I had with a guy that sent me into deep thinking and now I'm here writing the story! (: Alright, firstly, I need to warn you guys that I only watched the first 13 episodes of Naruto (lol) so I don't really no much about the character and stuff but still I learned some from all the fanfics I read. and the characters in this fic are a bit OOC. Also, this is my first time writing, so please tolerate any mistakes I made or whatsoever, thank you very much (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which is a total boo hoo D:

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter One

-----------------------------------------------------

OMG DIARY,

IM SO FREAKING PISSED WITH THE STUPID CHICKEN-HEAD! LOOK AT WHAT HE HAD DONE TO YOU! HE TORE YOU INTO PIECES! LUCKILY I STARTED TAPING YOU AWAY BEFORE YOU START HEADING TO HEAVEN. OH GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?! SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE MY BEST BUDDY EVER, IF YOU EVER DIE, HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE MAN?! OKAY I KNOW WHAT TO DO; I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT! DON'T WORRY DIARY, I WILL REVENGE FOR YOU! WATCH ME.

Sakura slammed her precious diary shut and quickly put it in her bag. Her wide forehead ceased with a deep frown and the anger in her eyes could almost burn through anything. Roughly grabbing her bag, she quickly left for the canteen, looking for a certain boy who almost 'killed' her precious diary.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, a playboy who made every girl went _sa-woon_ whenever they saw him, sat at a table in the canteen with his friends. Girls quickly occupied the tables around the area and occasionally sneaked glances at the gorgeous Uchiha. Everytime he caught a girl's eyes, he would winked at her which sent her heart fluttering. Sasuke gave his famous smirk, proud that he's every girl's heartthrob.

"Oi teme, you got to stop flirting with those girls and get yourself into a serious relationship," Naruto said and immediately after that he went back to his ramen, gulping everything down his throat.

"Hn, it's none of your business," Sasuke said. At the same time winking at a girl which caused her to faint. The girls around her started panicking, unsure of what to do until someone started to fan the girl whose face was as red as tomato.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said with his usual lazy look on his face.

"And dramatic too," Naruto said with his mouth opened. The contents inside can be clearly seen and it disgusted the Uchiha. Just as he was about to remark about that, someone, or rather a familiar girl with pink hair, barged into the canteen. Everyone looked at her, expecting her to do something but there she was, panting and out of breath, looking right and left for a certain person. She was none other than the school tomboy, Sakura Haruno. Everyone knows her because of her pink hair and her boy-ish self. She's always mixing around with guys which sent rumors sparking off that she's a flirt and not long after, the girls avoided her like she's a disease so she hardly has any female friends. From the appearance, it seem that it doesn't affect her that much as she still played football with the guys and mixed around them but no one knows that in the inside, she never felt so lonely and pathetic until she decided to keep a diary and write all her thoughts in it. Over the years, the diary has been her companion and although it's just a book, it's one of the most precious possessions Sakura ever had.

Sakura looked around the canteen until she spotted the 'murderer' of her diary, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and stomped towards him. Sasuke smirked, knowing that she will come after him after what he had done towards her oh-so-precious diary.

Flashback:

"_Okay, that's all for today, everyone can have your lunch now," Kakashi sensei said hastily while holding onto his favourite porn magazine. He was desperate to read the magazine in his office, where no one would disturb him. _

_Everyone rushed out of the class and headed for the canteen, only Sakura who headed for the library – her favourite place in school where she could find a quiet place to write her diary. As she was turning at a corner, she bumped into him, the most gorgeous guy in the whole school according from the girls in her class but she did not know what those girls see in him. He's a jerk, a playboy who toys with girls' feelings!_

"_Hn. You are the tomboy huh?" Sasuke grunted._

"_Yeah whatever. I need to go to the library so could you get out of the way?" Sakura talked back rather rudely._

"_Now that's not really nice isn't it?" Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's arm. As she tried to free herself, his grab on her tightened which made her winced._

"_Get away from me, you bastard!" Sakura screamed._

"_Hn, make me," Sasuke smirked as his hold on her tightened even more._

_Without hesitating, Sakura sank her teeth into Sasuke's hand. Blood started oozing out from the wound that Sakura made. _

"_Bitch!" Sasuke said before he snatched Sakura's diary away from her and pulled out all the pages from the hardcover book and tore it into stripes. He looked over at Sakura's face; she was looking at him with horror. He smirked, "Hn, she deserved it"._

_Sakura watched in horror at what Sasuke was doing and she stood rooted to the ground. Her mind was screaming at her to stop Sasuke from doing any further damage to her diary but she just couldn't move. Maybe the horror was getting into her but hell, she have to stop him! _

_Before she could even stop him herself, Sasuke threw pieces of paper from her diary up in the air and then walking away with his hands in his pocket, leaving Sakura on the floor._

End of Flashback

"Hn, things are going to be fun," Sasuke thought as he smirked again.

"Why, hello Haruno. Nice to see you again," Sasuke stood up which made Sakura to look up at him while he was the one to look down at her. Sakura glared at him and all Sasuke did was to smirk at her. He knew that this would make her even angrier as Sakura's sensitive about her height. Well, everyone knew it after she kicked a guy in the groin after he said she was short. Sakura glared at him and stepped on a chair. Now, she's at the same height as him.

"Oh shut up you chicken-head! Stop trying to act nice after what you have done to my diary!" Sakura roughly grabbed onto Sasuke's collar as she stared into his eyes dangerously.

"Oh, how's your precious diary then? Dead or lying in a hospital bed?" Laughter filled the canteen which made the pink hair girl even madder.

"Why you little bastard… You're going to pay for it!" Sakura almost screamed if she hadn't controlled herself.

"Really? What makes you think you can say that? In my eyes, you are just a weakling," That's it; she's not going to control herself anymore. "Weakling" is never in her dictionary and she always hated to be called weak. Now that he said it, he's going to regret it.

_Splash_

Sasuke stared with his eyes wide open at Sakura. No one in the canteen dared to make a move, even the hyperactive Naruto. There was a complete eerie silence except for the water dripping from Sasuke's face onto the floor.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Sasuke was still trying to comprehend what just happened. He called Sakura a weakling and what the fuck, she splashed water on him. No one ever do that to him, especially an Uchiha. The silence was shattered as Sakura hopped down from the chair and then took her bag. A smile was plastered on her face. She sure was pleased with what she had just done. As she was about to walk out of the canteen, Sasuke said something which made her stopped in her tracks.

"You will pay for it Haruno. I'm going to make your life miserable"

"I will be waiting" Sakura said before walking out of the canteen.

-----------------------------------------------------

okay I know this post is damn short but this is my first time and I need comments from you guys so you know what to do, review review :D will appreciate it if you do (: I also know that you might find this chapter a bore or something but you know, the first chapter is always boring. as the story goes on, it will be better so please understand. and if there's any mistakes or anything wrong in this chapter, please be nice and tell me nicely. thank you (:


	2. Chapter 2

okay i know it's just 9 reviews BUT HELL, I'M FREAKING OVER THE MOON NOW. OMG THANK YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT I WILL ONLY HAVE 1 OR 2 PEOPLE REVIEWING MY STORY, LOL. okay anyway, i'm really high now so i had decided to rush out a longer chapter for you guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT:D

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter Two

-----------------------------------------------------

Guess what diary? Sasuke, I mean, Chicken-head is going to make my life miserable. HAR HAR HAR, like that will ever happen. Who does he thinks he is, a king? My foot! He's just an arrogant bastard, ergh.

Sakura held onto her pen tightly while writing down her thoughts. She looked up and the familiar streets in front of her unknowingly calmed her down. She lived quite a distance away from her school but still she enjoyed the peaceful bus ride home. She's among the few people left in the bus as her house was the last few stops. The streetlights lighted up as the sun had rest for the day. Sakura looked down at her diary and let out a sigh. Today's the most unlucky day of her life. Her diary was torn into stripes which she had taped it back after much effort and now she and Sasuke had officially became enemies. Well, from the way Sasuke glared at her after lunch, it's obvious that he loathe her. Not that she mind but it's rather irritating for someone to always glare at her since most of the time in school, she's invisible. Sakura sighed for the second time and continued writing.

Anyway, I have a bad feeling that this year is not going to be an ordinary year. From the way Chicken-head glared at me, I'm sure I will be in deep trouble but heck, I don't give a damn and I will always welcome him with my arms wide open [insert rolling of eyes.

As her house came into view, Sakura quickly scribbled the date at the top of the page and closed her diary. As she had been taking the same bus for years, the bus driver was able to recognise her and the stop that she got off. Sakura thanked the driver and hopped off the bus, leaving her with the smoke that the bus gave out. It was only when the bus was out of sight then Sakura walked back home.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ramen-King:  
Teme! You sure you are going to make the Haruno girl's life miserable?

Sasuke:  
Hn

Ramen-King:  
Oh oh oh, is it a mission?! If it is, I want to help too:D

Sasuke:  
It's not a mission, dobe.

Ramen-King:  
Hmm…I see. So, what are you going to do?

Sasuke:  
Hn

Ramen-King:  
You going to 'hn' her? D: Wait, what do you mean by hn-ing her?

Sasuke:  
Shut up. Do you know you are damn annoying?! 

Ramen-King:  
Oh, kami-sama, save me. My heart is shattered into thousand pieces.

Sasuke:  
Then why are you still alive?

Ramen-King:  
Hmm…that's true, so why am I still alive?

Sasuke:  
I think I'm going to die…

Ramen-King:  
OMG TEME, YOU CAN'T DIE! D:

Sasuke:  
...

Ramen-King:  
TEME, WHERE ARE YOU NOW?! I WILL FLY OVER THERE AND SAVE YOUUUUU

_Sasuke has signed out_

Ramen-King:  
HANG ON TEME, I WILL SAVE YOUUUU NO MATTER WHAT!

_Sending failed._

Ramen-King:  
OH SHIT! SORRY TEME, I CANT SAVE YOU ANYMORE! MY STOMACH IS GRUMBLING FOR RAMEN SO ERRRRR…ASK SOMEONE ELSE TO SAVE YOU, OKAY, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D

_Sending failed._

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mom, what do you mean by that?!" Sakura said, or rather, screeched.

"You know what I mean if you look at the state of our house now," Mrs. Haruno said, wincing at her daughter's high pitched voice.

"I'm not blind damn it but I want to know what exactly happened that caused our house to collapse!" Sakura screamed while pointing at the house. Well, you could now say that a chunk of tiles replaced it.

"Well...I was on my way back from the market then there was a mild earthquake and you know what happens next, the house collapsed," Mrs. Haruno said briefly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura looked straight into her mother's eyes, expecting an answer from her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I have already made arrangements," Mrs. Haruno grinned.

"What arrangements?" Sakura was curious about the 'arrangements' that her mother made. Whatever thing her mother made is always terrible for her.

"We are going to stay at my best friend's house for the time being until we earned enough money for us to buy a new house. I have called her and she kindly agreed to take us in," Mrs. Haruno's grin widened.

For the first time, the arrangements that her mother made was not so bad. Sakura was indeed surprised but decided not to show it to her mother.

"Okay fine. Are we setting off now?"

"Not yet. I think we should go through the mess and see if there's anything that we still can used," Mrs. Haruno looked at the chunk of tiles in front of them and let out a sigh. She worked hard to earn enough money to buy a house for her and Sakura but now the house had collapsed and all her hard work had been wasted.

Sakura knew that her mother was crestfallen and she knew the reason why. She was the one who witnessed her mother worked day and night just to provide a house for both of them but now the house had collapsed.

"Mom, we could always buy another house after we earn enough money. It doesn't mean that once we fall, we won't be able to stand up again. You get what I mean?" Sakura looked at her mother, searching for any reaction that could tell her that her mother understands what she's trying to imply.

Mrs. Haruno smiled and was followed by a nod. At the sight of this, Sakura's eyes lighted up and she, too, smiled.

"Come on, we got work to do," Mrs. Haruno tugged her daughter's shirt and this simple act made the pink hair girl let out a laugh. It's been a long time since Mrs. Haruno heard her daughter laughed and she was glad she was able to hear it again.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had just signed out from his msn account after he chatted with Naruto. He was having a headache thanks to Naruto's stupidity and now he was wondering why he had him as his best friend in the first place. He was about to take a nap on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in,"

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, walked into her son's room. She found him lying on the bed and she headed for him. Sitting on the other side of his bed, she softly spoke, "Sasuke?". Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her mother questioningly.

"We will be having guests staying with us for awhile as their house had been destroyed by an earthquake. Her daughter will be occupying Itachi's room since he's away while her mother will occupy the guest room," Mikoto calmly said.

"Hn," Sasuke thought it was some important matters that her mother wanted to tell him but it turned out something that's not even his business anyway.

"Good. One more thing, her daughter goes to the same school as you so you two could go to school together."

"Hn," Great, he's going to have another crazy fan girl in his house. Sure, he don't mind those fan girls of his in school but heck, having one of them at home will drive him crazy sooner or later.

"Okay, that's basically what I want to tell you. When they come later, show them some respect alright?" Mikoto looked at her son sternly.

Once again, Sasuke replied with his usual "hn". Satisfied, Mikoto left the room, leaving her son to rest. Little did he know that the girl he's going to live with is not one of his crazy fan girls. Instead, the girl was the one who splashed water on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura and her mother had searched through the remains of their house and all they had now is just some clothes, a few books and one or two soft toys that were fortunate enough to survive through the whole 'disaster'. The mother and daughter then took a cab to the place where they are going for the time being. For some unknown reasons, Sakura had a bad feeling about it but ignored it. The cab passed by her school and that aroused her curiosity. Feeling that her daughter's body tensed, Mrs. Haruno placed her hand on top of Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, I forgot to tell you that my best friend's son goes to the same school as you. I've talked to her and we decided that you two will go to school together. Like that, I will feel more reassure about your safety," Sakura stared at her mother with her eyes wide open. She almost wanted to scream and object to it but after their house collapsed and all, she did not want to see her mother depressed again.

"Alright," Sakura let out a sigh.

"Thanks," Mrs. Haruno smiled and at the same time, squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Here it is," The loud voice of the cab driver disrupted the whole mother-daughter atmosphere as well as the peacefulness. Sakura slight frowned but it disappeared when she saw where she's going to live in.

"Oh my god," Sakura said while trying to take in what she's seeing.

"Surprised?" Mrs. Haruno said smugly.

"Why didn't you tell me we are going to live in a mansion?!" Sakura was still trying to take in the ultra big and grand mansion that's right in front of her now.

"I wanted to surprise you," Mrs. Haruno said, looking extremely pleased by her daughter's reaction.

"Well, congratulations, it worked," Sakura smiled while her mother let out a melodious laugh.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you will be even more surprised to see what's inside," Mrs. Haruno winked at her daughter and Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

Mrs. Haruno pressed her certain button and the speaker cackled, "Uchiha mansion".

"This is Mrs. Haruno speaki-," Her words were cut off with the speaker cackling again.

"Oh I see, it's Mrs. Haruno. Mrs. Uchiha is expecting you. Please come in," As in on cue, the gate immediately opened for the mother and her daughter. Mrs. Haruno started walking towards the main entrance where the maids are standing at each side of the door, waiting for them. She then realised that her daughter was not following.

"Sakura, aren't you coming in?" Mrs. Haruno asked questioningly. Sakura was standing at the same place, eyes wide open and she's not even moving.

"Oh my god, did I hear wrongly?! Uchiha mansion? Mrs. Uchiha? OH GOD OH GOD, I'M LIVING WITH THE UCHIHAS! That means…ARHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M LIVING UNDER THE SAME HOUSE AS CHICKEN-HEAD. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura was screaming inside.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Mrs. Haruno was starting to worry when her daughter was not reacting.

"Wait, maybe I heard wrongly. Maybe it's Uchiga or Uchila. YES, I MUST HAVE HEARD WRONGLY," Sakura thought positively but deep inside she knew that she was wrong but there's still a chance that she thought wrongly. "Oh kami-sama, please don't let it be the Uchihas," Sakura snapped out of her thought when she realised her mother was waving her hands in front of her and then she diverted her gaze to the opened gates.

"Oh let's go in mom," Sakura sheepishly smiled at her mother.

"Right…," Mrs. Haruno was still worried about her daughter reaction but then she decided that it must be that her daughter was still shocked that they are going to live in a mansion.

"Oh dear kami-sama, prove me that I'm wrong, please," Sakura said as she and her mother took off their shoes and stepped into the Uchiha/Uchiga/Uchila mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------

PEEPS, REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED YOUR COMMENTS AND I'M SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES THAT YOU FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU[:


	3. Chapter 3

For the last chapter there's only 6 reviews which included one private message. Okay, so i was disappointed but i can't force you guys to review so yeah, for this chapter i hope you guys review because i was struggling when i wrote this chapter and i even got stuck at some places but i still managed to finish it. Plenty of drama ahead and i guess it will be pretty funny. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter more than the other chapters :D

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter Three

-----------------------------------------------------

As Sakura and Mrs. Haruno stepped into the mansion, the maids standing at the side of the main door greeted them and so were the maids awaiting them inside the mansion. Mrs. Haruno just smiled at them while Sakura, unsure of what to do, awkwardly bowed at them. She was not used to people greeting her since most of the time in school, she's invisible. A woman started walking towards them and she had a smile plastered on her face. As she walked, every servant in the hall greeted her and her body seemed to glow a little.

"Oh god, it's been such a long time since I saw you. I miss you so much," Sakura smiled as she watched her mother and the woman engaged in a hug.

"Now who's this pretty lady here?" The woman asked Mrs. Haruno while she looked at Sakura.

"Ah, this is my daughter, Sakura. Sakura, this is my best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, who I have been telling you about,"

"OH MY GOD, I HEARD IT! WE ARE REALLY STAYING WITH THE UCHIHAS. FREAK, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! ARHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO DIE," Once again, Sakura was screaming inside again.

"Er…Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Oh my, don't tell she's still shocked about the news that we are going to live in a mansion?" Mrs. Haruno thought as she waved her hand in front of her daughter's face, trying to get some reaction but to no avail.

Just as Mrs. Uchiha was about to question about Sakura stoned self, she snapped out of her thoughts and her mind was back to earth.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" Sakura asked and trying to act innocent.

"I was just introducing the both of you to each other and then you suddenly went blank and all. Are you really okay?" Mrs. Haruno cast a worried glance at her daughter.

Feeling bad that she made her mother worried, Sakura quickly reassured her mother that she's fine and she was just a little tired after the long cab ride.

"Sasuke-sama asked me to tell you that he will be down in a minute," A maid from nowhere came up to Mrs. Uchiha.

"OH SHIT! HE'S COMING DOWN! WHAT AM I GOIN-" Sakura's thoughts were cut short when she saw Sasuke/Chicken-head coming down the stairs. Afraid that he will see her, Sakura quickly turned around while taking the time to calm her nerves.

"Sasuke, you are finally here. This is Mrs. Haruno and her daughter, Sak…," Mikoto looked at Sakura who had her back facing them. Sasuke was feeling pretty weird too. His fan girls would be so delighted to see him so why would this girl turn her back on him and furthermore, the girl was wearing a cap. Sasuke then realised that this girl must not be a fan girl of his because he knew that all of them would love to show off their long hair but right in front of him now is a girl having all her hair tucked nicely in her cap.

"Okay…this is indeed weird," Sasuke thought as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Mrs. Haruno felt the awkward tension between them too and quickly poked her daughter at her shoulder.

"Sakura, what are you doing?! Mikoto is trying to introduce you to her son and now you are facing your back to them?!" Mrs. Haruno almost screamed at her daughter if she had not controlled herself. She expected her daughter to do something but Sakura did not even move a slightest bit.

"Sakura…," Mrs. Haruno was already growling at her and Sakura knew this was a warning to her. She sighed and then decided to proceed to Plan B – something that she thought of while she was trying to calm her nerves. Sakura clutched onto her transparent bag where she and her mother squashed all their clothes they found under the tiles that were once called their house. She took a deep breath before turning around and hiding her face with the bag.

"Oh my…," Mikoto stared at what was right in front of her. Sasuke was rather shocked too but then he decided to embarrass the girl further.

"Hn, I didn't know you still wear polka dots undergarment," Sasuke smirked. Apparently, the girl in front of him had hid her face with an oh-so-visible bag and her undergarment was right in front of her many other clothes.

Hearing that, Sakura, who had thought that hiding her face with her transparent bag was a brilliant plan, immediately put down her bag and oh freak, Chicken-head was once right about it. Her undergarment was right in the front of her bag and everyone, including the maids, was looking at the commotion she caused. How embarrassing. Meanwhile Sasuke was staring at the girl he was going to live in. His eyes were wide open and his mouth formed such a big 'O' until you could see his teeth and everything inside his mouth.

"HARUNO?!" Sasuke screamed and Sakura winced.

"Oh god, I didn't know Chicken-head could scream THAT loud. Come to think of it, he could be a screeching baboon," Sakura thought and almost giggled right at that moment but she managed to stifle it. She wouldn't want to embarrass herself any further after what that idiotic and thinks-he-knows-it-all Chicken-head had done to her.

"Freak, I'm going to live with Haruno?! What the hell, its worst than having a fan girl in my house, argh," Sasuke was annoyed and pissed with the fact that he's going to live with his arch enemy. If he knew that earlier, he could stop it from happening but oh well, what could he do now? Sasuke sighed in defeat.

Mrs. Haruno and Mrs. Uchiha were indeed amazed. They were standing at a side, watching as the whole scene unfolded and great, both of their son and daughter already knew each other. Mrs. Haruno was still a little embarrassed by her daughter's actions but now she and Mikoto had an evil grin and their eyes twinkled and n-o-o-o, that don't mean it's a good thing. You never know what those two could do. Both mothers grinned at each other, silently talking to each other using their eyes and then after a minute or so, they went back to their usual self and innocently walked towards their child and did I mention they had this really fake smile on their face?

"Now I see what's going on. Both of you knew each other already and that save all the trouble of introducing the both of you to each other. Ah Sasuke, would you be a GOOD LITTLE BOY and bring SAKURA to her room?" Sasuke winced at what his mother had said. His mother never told him that he's a good little boy and what the fuck, he's not a little boy anymore, he's a teenager! God, what have mothers of today became? Furthermore, what's with those twinkling eyes and why does she have to emphasis on the Haruno girl's name? His mind was bombarded with questions and now his head was hurting which caused him to inwardly groan. At the same time, Sakura was thinking about her mother and Mrs. Uchiha's freaking weird behavior but because she couldn't guess what those two were thinking about, she decided to shrug it off.

"Sasuke, don't tell me you are going to disappoint your mother?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and her eyes were telling him "you better do so if not you are going to get it from me".

"Hn," Sasuke said before walking towards a certain direction and headed for the stairs.

"Go on, he won't bite," Mikoto softly whispered to Sakura who was confused about the whole situation now.

"HAR, IF HE DARE TO BITE ME, I WILL KICK HIS ASS FIRST," Sakura thought and resisted not to roll her eyes before quickly following Sasuke up to her new bedroom. Once Sakura was out of sight, the two mothers started to have their own conversation.

"Oh Mikoto, don't you agree with me that those two look so perfect together?" Mrs. Haruno smiled at her best friend.

"Totally! Plus, they look so cute together. You know what, maybe we can get into some match-making business," Oh great, the evil grin's back again and Mikoto's eyes was twinkling evilly again.

"Oh Mikoto, you know that I won't mind and I would be so glad to help you," Now, these two woman seriously got some _business _to do.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura followed Sasuke up to her new bedroom. On the way, Sakura was amazed by the furniture and so were the family portraits hanging on the wall. Sakura was able to recognise Sasuke in most of the pictures and so was his mother. There's another older looking guy in the picture who looked almost like Sasuke. Sakura spotted another man standing beside Mrs. Uchiha and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She then knew that's Mr. Uchiha.

As Sasuke led her to her room, Sakura touched almost everything she saw and she even touched the telephone in their house.

"Must you touch everything?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by her 'Wow's and 'Ooh's whenever they passed by anything.

"Of course! They are too irresistible," Sakura said as she bent down and touched the carpet.

"God, is our carpet that interesting until she had to touch it?!" Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he looked at Sakura who was touching the carpet and even jumping on it.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he walked towards a certain direction, indicating Sakura to follow him.

"Arrogant bastard," Sakura wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke when he's not looking before following him.

Sasuke soon led her to a dark hallway and sadly, there's nothing interesting for her to touch. She soon started to creep out as she's scared of the dark and the freaking tension between her and Sasuke. She started being paranoid and thinking that there was a monster somewhere in the dark, waiting to eat her. Sakura quickly followed Sasuke closely behind and suddenly, Sasuke stopped.

"Oof," Sakura bumped into his back and brought her hand up to rub her forehead.

"Bastard, what was that for?!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke as he turned around and faced her.

"Hn, this is where you will be staying for the time being," Sakura looked up and she then realised how close were they and those captivating eyes of his. She sniffed the air around her and freak, the bastard even smelled nice.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING?! SASUKE IS SUPPOSE TO BE IDIOTIC, STINKY AND SUCKS LIKE HELL! HE'S NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO SMELL NICE AND SHOULD NOT EVEN HAVE THOSE GORGEOUS EYES! FREAK, AM I BEING POSSESSED OR SOMETHING?!" Sasuke watched with amusement as Sakura started talking to herself right in front of him and he heard every word she said. An idea came to his brilliant mind and he smirked.

Sasuke decided to take this chance and pushed Sakura to the wall. Sakura immediately snapped out of her thoughts and realised what was happening. She had been pushed by the freaking bastard and shit, now she's wedged in between him and the wall.

"BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MOLEST ME?!" Sakura shouted as she dangerously looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn, who would want to molest you," Sasuke smirked.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S AN INSULT TO ME DAMN IT AND WHAT'S WITH YOUR SMIRKING FACE?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I FEEL LIKE SLAPPING THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW," Sakura screamed as she noticed Sasuke winced. Well, served him right for making her mad.

"Whatever but guess what, just now I heard someone saying that I smell really nice and I have this really gorgeous eyes. Oh now I remember, that person was you," Oh my god, Sakura was sure that he's teasing her, FREAK HIM and shit, did she say her thoughts out loud?! Come to think of it, she did and if that's the case, she's doomed.

"Was I? Oh I think you heard wrongly, Uchiha," Sakura smiled as she tried to act innocent.

"Hn, I don't think so," Sasuke smirked.

"WHATEVER, JUST LET ME GO ALREADY, BASTARD!" Sakura said as she started hitting Sasuke's chest with her hands. Sasuke immediately grabbed hold both of Sakura's hands and went closer to her face then to her ear.

"Hn, someone's being naughty," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Freak, I think my heart just skipped a beat, argh," Sakura tried to push Sasuke away but damn, he's too strong and his scent is so intoxicating until she could not concentrate.

"Shut up and just let me go…," Sakura murmured and she could feel Sasuke smirked. Argh, one day she will wipe that smirk off the stupid bastard's face.

"Hn, fine, but I just want to remind you that now you are staying in my house, it will be so much easier to make your life miserable so you better watch out," Once again, Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Oh shit, how could I forget about that?!" Sakura slightly widened her eyes but she managed to keep her cool before she gives that stupid bastard another chance to smirk again.

"Of course I know that and how could I even forget about that? Oh, I'm also reminding you that I will be waiting with my arms wide open," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he pulled back and gave Sakura some breathing space before leaving her outside her room. Sakura watched Sasuke walked out of sight while catching her breath and trying to steady her heart which is beating freaking fast after what had happened. Once Sasuke was out of sight, she then walked into her room and locked the door. She looked around her new room and then quickly sat on the bed. She fumbled around her bag for her precious diary and after some time, she found it and wrote the post of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear diary,

Thanks to my mother's brilliant plan, I'm currently staying at the Uchiha mansion and I had already made a complete fool out of myself not even after an hour. HOW FANTASTIC. Anyway, just now that freaking bastard pushed me to a wall and reminded me something. LIKE OMG, MY HEART WAS BEATING DAMN FAST AND I WAS KINDA FEELING HOT. YES, I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. And I think I might consider being a fan girl of Sasuke.

Sakura read over what she had just written and stared at the sentence with horror. She frantically took her pen and repeatedly drew lines over it.

Okay, you know what diary, I think I'm going to send a letter to Santa and ask him to give me a slap for my Christmas present. That would wake me up and I so totally can't start being a fan girl of his! Like that's shitty and that would make me like those annoying, disgusting, desperate fan girls. Damn it, I need to puke right now so tata diary! Will write soon!

-----------------------------------------------------

So that's the end of Chapter three. In the end, this whole chapter turned out better than what I had thought of in the first place and I guess this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you think I need to improve on some places or whatsoever, please do tell me and will thank you for that cause you are helping me too :D


	4. Chapter 4

YAY, I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4! I spent lots of time brainstorming and typing out this chapter so I really hope you guys will like it and if there's some places you think I went wrong, please do tell me nicely.

REPLIES TO THE BEAUTIFULS:D (Reviewers):  
Selene98 - Thanks, i was worrying that scene would be a bit fake or something but ahahaha, it turned out well :D  
Hellopanda23 - Ah, about that, I'm still planning on it but for Sakura' father, this chapter will be the one where he's revealed. Read on and you will find out. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
XxsasusakuxX - Will do and you're welcome :D  
Sailor alpha tomboy - my pleasure :D

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter Four

-----------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Uchiha mansion, a girl was groaning and turning around in her new bed. Her hair was sticking out in every place after all the rolling in her bed through the night. She slightly opened her eyes as the eyes-piercing sunlight woke her up as it flooded through the window. She looked around the unknown and unfamiliar surroundings and she realised that this is not her room. Upon realizing that, Sakura immediately sat up and pulled up her covers. She looked down and heaved a sigh of relief as she was still wearing her clothes.

"Okay, so I'm not raped, thank god. If that's the case, WHERE THE FREAKING HELL AM I?!" Sakura slightly screamed and suddenly, everything vividly came back to her mind.

"Oh right…now I remember, I moved in to the Uchiha mansion," Sakura looked around her room again and was amazed at how big it was and oh my god, she even had her own television, bathroom, laptop, sofa, etc (you name it all). She did not have the chance to look around her new room yesterday because she was in a state of shock after what Chicken-head had done to her. Sakura shuddered at the thought of being wedged between Sasuke and the wall again.

A knock came from the door which Sakura answered with a simple "come in".

"Sakura-sama, Mrs. Uchiha told me to tell you to get ready for school and here's your uniform," A maid put her uniform on the bed and Sakura nodded but she was curious how the maid was able to get her another uniform. Currently, she only had one uniform after her house collapsed which was what she was wearing yesterday so how could they washed that fast? This aroused her curiosity even more and Sakura asked the maid.

"OH, in the Uchiha mansion, we have this SUPER-FAST washing machine and a SUPER-FAST drying machine and thanks to ME, I had ironed your uniform in one night and you know Sakura-sama, I'm well known for doing the chores SUPER-FAST-LY" The maid, who was called Mizaki after Sakura glanced at her name tag, finished saying the sentence in one breath and immediately after the sentence, she grinned from ear to ear, showing her ULTRA white teeth. Sakura also noticed Mizaki used the word "SUPER-FAST" three times in one sentence and she was shocked at how Mizaki was able to finish the whole sentence in one breath.

"R-Right…," Sakura stammered as she was a bit freaked out by Mizaki's weird behavior.

"Okay Sakura-sama, I will be going. If you have any problems, just ring the bell-" Mizaki took out a bell from nowhere and rang it twice "and I will be right beside you in no time" Once again, Mizaki grinned, showing off her ultra white teeth and oh my god, what big teeth she have.

"Okay…," Sakura heaved a sigh of relief after Mizaki went out. She then left for the bathroom to brush her teeth and right after that, she proceeded to the bath tub to take her bath and do her morning necessities. After everything was done, Sakura sat on the chair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed for the comb and slowly combed her hair and unknowingly, she started humming a tune. Once Sakura was sure not a strand of hair was out of place, she gently glided her hand over her white cap and smiled. Although it was just an ordinary and plain looking cap, it was her second precious possession after her diary. It had been with her for years and it had always helped her to keep her annoying strands of hair away when she played sports.

Sakura tied her long, wavy, pink hair into a high ponytail before tucking every strand of hair into her white cap. Her mother once said that she looked beautiful if she let her hair down but Sakura thought it's much neater and better on her. Well, what can you expect from a tomboy?

Satisfied with her appearance, Sakura grabbed for her bag and took a glance at her new room before closing her door. Once she was outside of her room, she stood rooted to the carpet that she was so interested in yesterday.

"Shit, yesterday I was busy touching everything and now I couldn't remember the way down, argh, damn it," Sakura groaned. She tried to think which way was it but she ended up scratching her head as she could not remember anything. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence and immediately froze. She could feel the person's breath on her ear and the heat that was radiating from the person.

"OH MY GOD, DON'T TELL ME IT'S THE MONSTER! FREAK, I'M GOING TO DIE!" Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she inwardly screamed and damn, she was already quivering with fear.

"Oh kami-sama, please don't let me get eaten up by the freaking monster. I mean, WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE SUCH A TERRIBLE DEATH?!" Sakura complained to God as she tried to calm herself down by clutching tightly on her uniform but in the end, it did not even help the slightest bit.

"Boo...," At the sound of that, Sakura jumped in fright and her face had turned pale. She mustered up her courage and slowly turned around.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sakura screamed as she came face to face with Sasuke. Their nose brushed against each other as Sakura turned around and hell, she was totally freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BASTARD?! DO YOU ENJOY SCARING PEOPLE EARLY IN THE MORNING THAT MUCH?! OMG, SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU INSANE OR SOMETHING?!" Sakura screamed right at Sasuke's face and heck, she doesn't even care if she spit some saliva on him. He deserved it.

"Hn," Sasuke tried not to wince but his attempt failed. Damn, if they were near any windows or anything that's related to glass, he was sure those poor things would shatter into thousand of pieces. Well, blame it on Haruno's earth-shattering scream. Sasuke decided not to waste his precious time just to listen to her screaming so he simply walked past her and headed for the stairs.

"OH MY GOD, I HAVEN'T FINISH YET, YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOWWWWWW!!!" Sakura screeched at Sasuke's back.

"Would you just shut up?! Now I ask what the hell is your problem? Do you enjoy screaming at people early in the morning and do you even intend to go down?!" Sasuke slightly raised his voice as he was starting to get irritated by the Haruno girl. Hearing upon that, Sakura immediately shut up and she realised that Sasuke was actually trying to show her the way to the stairs.

"S-Sorry...," Sakura apologized to Sasuke as she felt a bit guilty after what she had sort of 'misunderstood' his actions. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura apologized to him. I mean, here she is, Sakura Haruno, the one who hated him and the one who splashed water on his face, just apologized to him?! Wow, today sure was his lucky day. As Sasuke was still surprised by what Sakura had just done, she, too, was surprised that she actually apologized. God, she's too soft-hearted for a tomboy.

"Whatever," Sakura watched Sasuke walked away from her. She was kind of hurt that he did not accept her sincere apology.

"What the hell?! Why should I even be sad over that idiotic Chicken-head? He's not even worth it," Okay, now her mind was really talking some sense into her. Sakura went into her pissed-off mode and stomped after Sasuke.

The stairs came into sight and the guilt that Sakura was feeling just a few minutes ago was slowly eating her inside again but she ignored that terrible feeling. Sakura hopped down the stairs after Sasuke and the guilt inside her completely disappeared as she saw her mother and Mrs. Uchiha sitting at a grand table, enjoying their breakfast.

"Ah, you two are finally here," Mikoto said as she noticed the two teenagers and was rather pleased that her son came down with Sakura. She looked at her best friend and of course, Mrs. Haruno was thinking the same thing as her. Once again, they shared the same evil grin and freak, their eyes were twinkling again.

Sasuke realised his mother's weird behavior but he decided to ignore it. He did not want any of his brain cells to burst just by thinking over such worthless things. Furthermore, it's also wasting his time. Sakura, who was oblivious about the whole situation, slipped into the seat beside her mother while Sasuke sat beside his mother.

"Err...Sakura, you can't sit here," Mrs. Haruno told her daughter. Apparently, she and Mikoto had already planned for their child to sit together.

"Huh, why?" Sakura questioned her mother.

"Oh, err..., that's because this chair had been possessed by some dark spirit so you can't sit here," Mrs. Haruno warned her daughter and damn, her acting sure was fake. Meanwhile, Sasuke rolled his eyes at how Mrs. Haruno could even thought of such a lame excuse.

"Pfft, a three-year-old kid would even know that's totally not true. Haruno won't fall for it," Sasuke thought but he was proven wrong when he saw fear in Sakura' eyes.

"Oh my god, don't tell me she actually believe that lame excuse?" Sasuke almost smacked his head right then at Sakura' stupidity.

"Really?! Oh my god mom, why didn't you warn me earlier?" Sakura shrieked. From young until now, she carried a fear for those creepy monsters and the dark although she's a tomboy. Those freaky things simply just creep her out.

"Well, I just remembered," Mrs. Haruno sheepishly said. Sakura then sat on the seat that was beside the 'possessed' chair but heck, her mother even forbade her to sit there.

"Ah, Sakura, you can't sit there too. The chair is well, possessed too," Mrs. Haruno added and Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Then which chair is not possessed?" Sakura asked her mother. She was starting to get suspicious about this whole possessed-chair thing.

"Oh, the chair beside Sasuke is the only seat not possessed," Mrs. Haruno grinned.

"Right...," Sakura eyed her mother suspiciously but nonetheless, she still sat beside Sasuke. Mrs. Haruno looked at her best friend and they winked at each other. Their plan was a success. Both mothers remained a straight face on the outside but if you looked closer enough, you could see that they were clenching their jaws tightly to prevent from grinning ear to ear.

Sakura noticed her mother winked at Mrs. Uchiha. She then realised that everything had been just an act and she so badly wanted to slap herself right at the spot. She had been fooled by her mother and she did not even thought of that in the first place. Sakura groaned.

"Hn, took you so long to realise that and I actually thought that you are smart enough to realise it was just an act," Sasuke commented while taking a piece of buttered bread and stuffed it inside his mouth.

"Bastard, shut up and just eat your bread before I stuff it into your nose," Sakura hissed.

"Hn, that would be amazing but I say you wouldn't dare to do it," Sasuke smirked and at the same time, taunting her.

"You...," True enough, Sakura was at a loss of words. She didn't really meant what she had just said and she realised that Sasuke had always been right. Damn him. Sakura didn't speak another word after that as she knew her words backfired. She glared at Sasuke one last time before she ate her bread in a non-lady-like manner.

-----------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Sasuke and Sakura walked to school together and of course, both of their mothers were pleased with it.

"Oi, Uchiha, do you always walk to school?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she could not stand the eerie silence between them anymore. It was getting on her nerves.

"Hn," Not satisfied with his answer, Sakura decided to question him further.

"Since you are so rich, you should have a chauffeur to drive you to school everyday so why do you still walk to school?" Sakura had this question on her mind ever since they walked out of the Uchiha mansion and she decided to ask Sasuke about this.

"Hn, that's what my legs are used for," Sasuke replied. He was starting to get irritated by Sakura's questions.

"That's not the truth!" Sakura screamed and turned her head to look at Sasuke who was looking straight and had his hands behind his head.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he picked up his pace. He did not want to be questioned by Sakura again and being near her will do him no good. Sooner or later, his ear drums will burst thanks to her constant yelling.

"Bastard, wait up and what's the hurry?!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke as she noticed him picked up his pace. At that very moment, she then realised that the bastard was trying to ditch her.

"Uchiha, stop right there! Don't you even dare to try and ditch me, you Chicken-head!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to catch up with Sasuke but he was too fast for her. Sasuke saw her running after him and he ran at his top speed, ignoring her screams. In the end, the both of them ran all the way to school. They were gasping for air and sweating profusely when they reached the school gate. Everyone was looking at them and that included those desperate fan girls of his.

"Oh my freaking god, did I just saw my dear Sasuke-kun coming to school together with that tomboy?!" A girl among the crowd that was starting to form around Sasuke and Sakura, namely Keiko, shrieked and then continued with her biting of her nails. She's the top No. 1 fan girl of Sasuke's. Well, that's what she called herself. Everyone knew who she was as she always acts all lovey-dovey around Sasuke and god, she's so desperate for him until she had to result in clinging onto him. She was also well-known for her unusual habit which was biting her nails. Isn't that freaking weird and people even asked her, "Does your nails taste that delicious?" In the end, they earned themselves a smack on their head.

"Yes you did and we saw it too!" Kaede and Kagami chorused. Both of them were fans of Sasuke and they were Keiko's best friends. These girls were totally Keiko-clones. They dressed the same as her and according to them, this is to show their love for their best friend. Well, as friends, of course and when people heard of it, they were puking right away. Like Keiko, the two of them even had their own unusual habits. Kaede loves chewing her hair and guys started spreading rumors that she washed her hair with any kind of food which explained why she loves to chew her hair. You never know if that's the truth. For Kagami, she enjoys sucking her thumb. Funny it sounds but believe it, she sucks her thumb wherever she goes. These three girls also called themselves the 'K-ueens' and please laugh.

Not long after, Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of the crowd and everyone's attention was on them. Fan girls of Sasuke's were screaming and throwing questions at him. For once, Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes in unison at this.

"Sasuke-kun, honestly, are you going out with that TOMBOY?!" Keiko emphasized on the last word and all the time, she was glaring at Sakura. Sakura clearly ignored her glares as she was busy glaring at Sasuke herself. Her eyes were demanding Sasuke to clear this deep shit they were in immediately.

"Hn, I would rather go out with you, Keiko," Sasuke said as he plastered a fake seductive smile on his face while directing his answer to Keiko and there was also a hint of sarcasm in his voice but it went unnoticed by her. Upon hearing that, Keiko squealed and Sakura could almost die right at the spot.

When she heard what that bastard said, she admitted that she was hurt emotionally. I mean, of course Sasuke would not go out with her because  
1) He would never like a tomboy  
2) She splashed water on his face  
3) He said he will make her life miserable  
But still, was she that bad and ugly? Come to think of it, no one had ever asked her out in her life. Realizing that, she almost broke down right in front of everyone if she had not controlled her emotions.

"If that's the case, Sasuke-kun, why did you walk into the school with her?" Keiko said, expecting a valid answer from Sasuke. Everyone in the crowd nodded their head and wow, Keiko finally talked some sense and they thought that only happens once in a lifetime. Now, all the heads were looking at Sasuke, waiting impatiently for his reason while Sakura was like usual, being invisible to them.

"Hn, she was trying to seduce me," Sasuke said, with a lazy expression on his face. He was starting to get tired of this. Man, where had all the teachers gone?

"OH MY GOD, HARUNO, IS THAT TRUE?! DID YOU REALLY TRIED TO SEDUCE MY DEAR SASUKE-KUN?!" Keiko shrieked at Sakura as she flew into a rage. Everyone's heads now turned to Sakura, waiting for her answer.

"No," Sakura simply said but inside, she was screaming wildly.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DARE THAT STUPID BASTARD SAY THAT! HE'S SO GOING TO GET IT FROM ME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL, ARHHHHHHHHHHHH,".

"WHETHER OR NOT YOU DID OR DIDN'T DO IT, YOU CLEARLY KNOW IT IN YOUR HEART AND NOW I'M TELLING YOU TO LEAVE MY SASUKE-KUN AS FAR AS POSSIBLE IF NOT-" Keiko was warning Sakura half-way when the teachers showed up and started hollering at every student, yelling at them to go back to their class right away. Sasuke just walked out from the whole situation and headed for class, leaving Sakura and the K-ueens on their own.

"Haruno, you better watch out," That was the last words that Keiko hissed dangerously at her but Sakura did not give a damn about it. She wouldn't waste her time on such worthless people, especially Keiko.

-----------------------------------------------------

After the whole commotion, every student was in class and having their lessons. Sakura's desk was right at the end of the classroom and she sat right beside the windows. It was raining heavily as Sakura stared out of the closed window. The raindrops were hitting onto the window mercilessly but Sakura was enjoying the rhythm of the rain as it drowned out whatever her teacher was saying right at the moment. Sakura had always enjoyed the rain as it brought back memories of her deceased father. Until now, Sakura still remembered clearly how her father had died.

On that day, it was raining heavily, just like right now and Sakura's father decided to bring her out in the rain to play. Sakura enjoyed every second of it with her father under the rain. They ran around the neighborhood and Sakura would always slipped and fell into a puddle of water. Her father would laugh at her but she did not mind because Sakura loved the way her father laughed and most importantly, she loved her father. Everyone knows that all good things would always come to an end and so was the fun Sakura and her father was having but it ended more tragically. A drunk driver was driving recklessly in the middle of the night and unfortunately, the car hit sakura's father as he pushed out her of the way just in time. When he was announced dead, Sakura cried for ages. She was closer to her father than her mother so she felt extremely lost without him around. For months, Sakura blamed herself as she thought she was the one who caused her father's death. She then realised how weak she really was until she needed someone to risk their life just for her.

As Sakura did not want another loved one of hers to die just because of her, she then decided to become a tomboy so as to hide her emotions and for some reason, whenever she played football with the guys, she felt strong and not weak for once. Until now, she still missed her father and she always longed for someone who could go out and play with her in the rain again but she never met that person. Thinking about such painful memories, her eyes were soon brimming with tears. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears before anyone could see her.

Suddenly, the speaker in every classroom boomed. All heads were turned to the loud speaker, waiting for whatever announcements the principal will announce but to their surprise, two unfamiliar female voices took the place of their principal.

"HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS MRS. UCHIHA, SASUKE'S MOTHER HERE. I'M HERE TO ANNOUNCE THAT SAKURA HARUNO IS OFFICIALLY LIVING WITH US. I KNOW THAT MY DEAR SON HAS A LOT OF GIRLS WOOING HIM BUT TODAY I SHALL ANNOUNCE THAT YOU GIRLS SHOULD BACK OFF BECAUSE I WANT MY DEAR LITTLE BOY TO BE WITH OUR DEAR SAKURA. SORRY IF I BREAK ANYONE'S HEART AND TATA PEOPLE! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR TEACHERS AND-" The speaker was cut off and everyone leaned towards the speaker as they heard some difficult struggling in the background that caused some 'oof's and 'ow's. Suddenly, another different female voice boomed through the loud speaker.

"HEY SAKURA, THIS IS YOUR MOTHER HERE! PLEASE COME BACK HOME, I MEAN, THE UCHIHA MANSION RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! MUMMY HAS COOKED YOUR FAVOURITE DISH AND SASUKE, REMEMBER TO BRING MY DEAR SAKURA BACK HOME SAFELY! OKAY, BYE GUYS!" The speaker clicked, signaling the end of the, err..., 'announcement'. Everyone remained silent and no one dared to move as they were still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"OH MY GOD, NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS THAT I'M LIVING WITH CHICKEN-HEAD AND I'M DOOMED!!! THOSE STUPID FAN GIRLS WOULD DEMAND FOR AN EXPLANATION FROM ME AND THEY WOULD NOT LET ME GO UNLESS I GAVE ONE! ARHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DAMN CHICKEN-HEAD FOR HAVING SUCH IRRITATING FAN GIRLS AND WHAT THE HELL, WHEN DID MOM EVER COOKED MY FAVOURITE DISH FOR ME?! GOD, DOES SHE EVEN HAVE TO ACT ALL MUSHY IN THE FIRST PLACE?! NOW EVERYONE WOULD THINK I'M A MUMMY'S GIRL, FREAK MAN!" Sakura who had almost cried just a few minutes ago was freaking shocked and horrified at what she had just heard. She began screaming inwardly and oh my god, if she's alone right now, she would be kicking chairs and over-turning tables already. Meanwhile, Sasuke was horrified at what had just happened too.

"Hn, so that's what mother and Mrs. Haruno had been planning all along. Freak, I'm going to be in deeper shit this time but never mind, at least I have dragged Haruno down with me this time," Sasuke was pleased that Sakura was dragged into this complicated situation they were in now. At least this showed that he's already making his first move to make her life miserable and he ended his thoughts with his infamous smirk.

Not long after, the silence was soon shattered with an ear-piercing scream that rang through the whole school which none other belonged to Keiko.

-----------------------------------------------------

The rain had ended and the bell had rung, indicating that school was finally over. Everyone was dashing out of the school, glad to be away from their teachers and school work. Sasuke was also one of them. He did not even bother to wait for Sakura. He had already planned to ditch her anyway. Sakura, who already knew that Sasuke would not wait for her, was taking her time and slowly walking to the school library. She just realised that she had not written anything on her diary throughout the whole day so she made her mind up to go to the library and write the post of the day at her favourite spot.

Just as Sakura was about to make a turn (the place where Sasuke tore her diary), she suddenly felt someone roughly pushed her on the shoulder which caused her to fall on her butt.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sakura said as she winced at the pain. She looked up and realised that she's facing 10-20 people. To be more exact, these people were fan girls of Sasuke's and shit, the K-ueens were involved. Damn, she's in deep trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Didn't. I. Warned. You. To. Stay. Away. From. My. Dear. SASUKE-KUN?!" Keiko shrieked as she kicked Sakura with all her might right after every word she said. Sakura whined in anguish as she lay sprawled on the floor and her face was etched with agony.

After Keiko roughly pushed her onto the floor, she and 10-20 other fan girls of Sasuke's started attacking her. At first she managed to fight off one or two of them but freak, she's badly outnumbered. In the end, she got kicked in the stomach a couple of times and some ever dared to step on her cap before pulling her beautiful hair. One day they are so going to pay for what they had done. Sakura was cornered and helpless. Her body was aching crazily and damn, she did not even have the strength to stand up. To make things worse, Keiko and the other fan girls started kicking her legs.

"What the hell, are they trying to murder me or something, ARGH," Sakura's eyes were clamped shut as a searing pain shot through her knee.

"Keiko, don't you think we should do something with that face of hers?" Some freaking fan girl said among the group.

"Hm, yeah, how could I forget about her face?" Keiko smirked. Oh my god, Sakura bet she learned that oh-so-familiar smirk from Chicken-head. She didn't know Chicken-head was such a big influence to his fan girls. Sakura watched with horror as Keiko raised her hand, ready to scratch her on the face.

"WAITTTTTTTTTTTTT," Kagami pulled out her thumb from her mouth before she yelled at Keiko to stop.

"Keiko, your fingernails were badly bitten so how could you scratched Haruno's face even deeper?" Keiko smirked. That's a good thing as having Kagami as a good friend. She always knows what to do.

"That's true. Then who will scratch her face?" Keiko asked Kagami, expecting an answer from her.

"Hm..., how about Saki? She's has the longest nails ever," Ah, that's another good thing of having Kagami as a good friend. She knew almost everything about everyone which can be an advantage at times. Saki stepped out among the rest of the fan girls and raised her hand. Her nail-polished nails were ready to be sunk deep into Sakura's face.

"That's for stealing our Sasuke-kun, sucker," Saki scratched Sakura's face and an ear-piercing scream rang throughout the school once again but this time it belongs to Sakura and she's in terrible pain.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, where's Sakura? I thought you are suppose to walk back home with her?" Mikoto and Mrs. Haruno looked at Sasuke menacingly, demanding for an explanation.

"Oh, err..., our teacher asked Sakura to stay back for a few minutes and she told me to go back home first," Sasuke said as he quickly came up with an acceptable excuse.

"Alright but I want you to wait for her outside our main gate," Mikoto sternly told her son while Mrs. Haruno nodded her head at this. Well, this was she and her best friend's Plan B which will only take action if they find Sasuke back home without Sakura. At least this small little action would show that her son is waiting for Sakura.

"Mom, look at the sky now, it's about to rain!" Sasuke protested.

"Do you know there's such a thing called umbrella?" Mikoto said. She knew that Sasuke will be very reluctant to do this but for once, she did not care about what her son thinks. This is the best for her son's future.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was raining heavily again but this time, Sakura was not enjoying it one bit. She was writhing under the miserable pain of the wounds that those stupid fan girls had caused. The raindrops made things worse as they hit onto Sakura's wounds mercilessly. Sakura winced as she felt a shot of pain went through her already aching body. Her right arm was wounded and a bit bloodied after each fan girls stepped on her arm before they left her in a rather pitiful state. Sakura slowly brought her right hand up as she clutched onto her badly hurt stomach while using her left hand to steady herself by leaning onto the railings which were along the way to the Uchiha mansion. A few more meters, she would be back in the mansion and a few more meters, she would be in her mother's arms and her mother would hug her tightly. Just a few more meters, everything would be alright...

The mansion came into sight and Sakura smiled. She finally made it without fainting on the way. As she got closer, she was able to make out someone standing in the heavy rain and holding onto an umbrella. She quickly walked towards that person to get help and soon she was a few steps away from that person. Her vision got clearer and she saw who that person was. It was Sasuke.

Sakura took a step forward but she suddenly felt weak all over and her whole body was aching again. This time, she felt giddy and her head was hot for some reason. She knew that she would faint any second from now but she's not holding back anymore because for once, she trusted Sasuke to catch her and she was right. Sasuke caught her in time as the umbrella fell onto the ground and she felt warm in his arms although they were under the heavy rain.

"Sasuke...," Sakura murmured before she fainted in Sasuke's arms. Both of them stood under the pouring rain and clutching tightly onto one another with only the orange umbrella witnessing the whole situation.

-----------------------------------------------------

People might ask:  
why must the umbrella be orange?  
LOL, well, that's because the umbrella reminded me of a picture of an orange umbrella that I have so I decided to make it orange. Furthermore, since the scene was under the pouring rain, everything would be grey and so was the mood then so I need a color that's bright and outstanding since the umbrella will be the only 'witness' at the scene. Err, you get what I mean?

The last paragraph, Sakura said "Sasuke". I thought she's suppose to call him bastard or Chicken-head?  
I purposely let Sakura said his name because she's now in a state of shock and if you realised, she's having a fever so she couldn't really think properly.

Is Itachi going to be included in the story?  
Hmm.. honestly, I didn't really thought much about Itachi but I'm pretty sure his name will appear in the story.

Where's Sasuke's father?  
Right...Sasuke's father, too, will somehow appear in the story, just that I'm still not sure how do I bring him into the story.

Okay, so that's the end of Chapter 4. I know I end it with a cliff hanger but damn, I need to keep you guys in suspense, LOL and please tell me if this chapter is great, good, bad, terrible or something. Once again, hope you like this chapter and guys, PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I know some guys out there are reading my story but not reviewing. It's okay; I was like that too, LOL. Just hope you guys will review! Your reviews will make me really happy, thanks:D


	5. Author Note

Err, yo guys. Sadly to say, this is not a chapter. Sorry to disappoint you all but I need to ask you guys something.

What's there in a funfair/carnival/amusement park?  
Apparently, in the next chapter, I need to write a scene about such places and because I never went to such places before, mind if anyone tell me what those places have? I know they have roller coasters, Ferris wheel, side stalls and food booths but I need to know more about such places. If you do know anything about it, please tell me because it will really help a lot in the next chapter. If no one knows anything about that, then err, I think I'm going to have some problems typing out the next chapter. So yeah guys, do tell me anything you know and how does it feel to be on a roller coaster or ANYTHING you know okay?! Thanks :D

What does the 'chan' , 'kun', 'san' that can be usually found after names?  
I roughly know what 'kun' is but anyone care to explain? Once again, thanks guys.

P.S: I might take some time to update Chapter 5 and sorry if I kept anyone waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

BAHAHAHA, I'M BACK WITH THE CHAPTER THAT YOU GUYS WAS WAITING FOR. Anyway, I hope this chapter is worthy enough to make up for the waiting. I'm slightly worried here because maybe some parts of the chapter might be boring to you but still I hope you enjoy the rest of the story [:

SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE GUYS (without their help, I would have difficulty describing the amusement park) :D  
DJ HiHi Kimiko, bubblefizz001, sasusaku-emo, lilmissmex3, hellopanda23, Sakura-chan1345, Unknown and Rah794

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter Five

-----------------------------------------------------

When Sakura regained consciousness, sunrays were already streaming through the windows. She felt as if there were weights hanging from her eyelids. As she brought her right hand up to rub her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Sakura turned to look at her arm and found that it was bandaged. In a flash, everything came back vividly to her mind. She remembered that she was attacked by those fan girls and lost consciousness in Sasuke's arms.

Wearily, Sakura tried to help herself up but she was too weak and her body started aching. She tried to turn her head and suddenly remembered the fact that her cheek was scratched. Sakura slowly brought her left hand up, fearing that she would feel those horrendous scars that the scratches might leave. Instead of that, she felt the smooth texture of the band-aid that covered up those opened wounds on her cheek.

Suddenly, she felt someone stirring and yawning away in her room. She slowly turned her head and her eyes met her mother's swollen eyes. God, she must be crying for ages.

"Sakura, you are awake! Oh gosh, I thought you're in a coma or something when I saw how lifeless your body was yesterday. You made mummy worried, do you know that? I also thought that you might die or something and oh my god, you haven't even written your will yet! You know, mummy also wouldn't want you to die as a virgin because I will not be carrying any grandchildren. Come to think of it, it will be freaking horrible then and-" Mrs. Haruno dragged on and on as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Err, mum, I want to attend school today," Sakura said while trying to avoid the topic. When her mother drags on and on, she would do anything to get away from it. Well, not really _anything_.

"But you are still weak and not fully recovered! Furthermore, you are still having fever," Mrs. Haruno slightly yelled at her daughter as she was taken aback when her daughter said she wanted to attend school. That's totally ridiculous! I mean, look at her, in this kind of condition she's in, how could she even freaking attend school?

"What have kids today became?! Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mrs. Haruno thought as she gave a disapproving look that Sakura knew so well.

"Mum, I'm fine! Look, I can even walk by myself," Sakura said as she tried to get up but freak, she did not even had the strength and energy to get out of bed.

"I thought you just said that you could walk by yourself so why are you still in bed?" Mrs. Haruno raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"Err..., I'm just a little tired, that's all," Sakura smiled innocently at her mother.

"Oh really? Well, I don't think so and to you, that means no school for you today, young lady," Mrs. Haruno sternly said.

"Mum, if you forgot, tomorrow is the start of the holiday and I wouldn't want to miss out any lessons or important news," Sakura argued with her mother. Actually, the reason she wanted to attend school was because she did not want to show those fan girls who attacked her yesterday that she's weak. Mrs. Haruno almost agreed with her daughter and nodded her heard to approve that she could go to school but still, she's worried that her body might not be able to take it.

"Sakura, its not that I don't want to allow you to go to school. It's just that, who will take care of you in school?" Mrs. Haruno cast a worried look at her daughter. She wouldn't want her daughter to come back home with scratches and injuries all over her again.

"Sasuke would do that," At the sound of that, both mother and daughter turned to look at where the sound of the direction came from and found Mikoto standing at the door with Sasuke leaning against it.

"Oh Mikoto, that would be nice but I don't want to trouble you," Mrs. Haruno plastered a FAKE and sad smile on her face.

"No worries," Mikoto smiled at her best friend before turning to look at her son.

"Sasuke, you would be a good little boy and bring SAKURA to school RIGGGGHT?" Mikoto warmly smiled at her son but her eyes were glaring at her son.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke grunted as Sakura noticed the annoyed expression on his face. Her head was slightly bowed down as she started thinking if she was that troublesome until she needed someone to take care of her in school. Damn, after being a tomboy, she thought that she's not a weakling anymore but now she realised she's still pretty much the same as before. Mrs. Haruno noticed her daughter's change of character and her worries started to take over her.

"Sakura, is your fever affecting you again?" Mrs. Haruno gently touched her daughter's forehead and it was slightly burning. Just as she was about to disapprove about the attending-school thing, Sakura quickly reassured her mother.

"Mum, if you're worried about my fever, I can always bring my medicine to school," Sakura smiled at her mother.

"Oh, alright," Knowing her daughter's stubborn character, Mrs. Haruno in the end decided to let Sakura attend school. Well, what could she do to change the stubborn mind of her daughter's?

"If that's the case, Sasuke and I will leave you both alone," Mikoto said as she waved goodbye to them before dragging Sasuke out of the room along with her.

"Come on, I will help you do your morning routine," Mrs. Haruno gently pulled her daughter out of bed and soon, they were in the process of doing all the morning necessities.

It was time to do Sakura's hair and once again, Sakura sat on the familiar chair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her mother was slowly combing her hair and tying it up in a neat bun before putting a green cap on her head. Her white cap was washing since those fan girls yesterday left all their dirty footprints on her cap.

"Mum, do you think those scratches would leave any scars on my face?" Sakura asked her mother as she carefully looked at herself in the mirror.

"If there are scars, you can always go for plastic surgery," Mrs. Haruno said as she gave Sakura her bag. Actually, Mrs. Haruno already knew that there would be scars on her daughter's face since the Uchiha's family doctor told them when she was treating her wounds. She decided not to tell her daughter yet because of the condition she was in and because she was scared that her daughter might not be able to take the news.

Sakura simply nodded at her mother's answer. She already decided that no matter what, she wouldn't go for plastic surgery. Her face would be faked then and she have to learn to accept the fact that her face was ruined by those scars. Furthermore, with those scars, she could find the person who would love her and would accept her scarred face. To her, that's called true love. I mean, would you want someone to love you just for your looks?

With that decision of hers, Sakura and her mother headed down for their breakfast. They found Mikoto and Sasuke at their usual seat and already eating their breakfast. They quickly slipped into their seats and joined them. At first, Sakura was having difficulty in eating her food since she's not used to eating with her left hand but in the end, she still managed to eat her food without anyone helping.

Finishing her breakfast, Sakura bade farewell to her mother before walking to school with Sasuke. Throughout the whole journey, there was complete silence between them. Sasuke did not even have a chance to say his 'Hn'. He was, of course, surprised by this. Although he didn't really know that Haruno girl well enough, she would at least say something but she didn't. Sasuke decided to keep track of her footsteps. He knew that Sakura was catching up with him so he slow down his pace. He wouldn't want to face both mothers with a fainted Sakura in his arms again.

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed there weren't anyone following him. He turned around and found Sakura squatting on the floor while her left hand was clutching onto her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sasuke let out a sigh before walking towards Sakura and scooping her up into his arms. He took a deep breath, expecting Sakura to scream at him or whatsoever but she didn't. She just smiled at him and said her 'thanks'. Seriously, he could freak out now thanks to Sakura's change of attitude towards him. Come to think of it, he would rather want her to be screaming her head off right now. Freak, he could feel her leaning her head on his chest and surprisingly, he felt completely at ease. Usually, when those fan girls of his cling on to him and rest their head on his chest, he would feel annoyed and disturbed since they were practically feeling his abs but Sakura's different. She did not even make a move to touch his abs.

Soon, they were a few steps away from the school gate and Sasuke felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Sakura tugging on his shirt.

"What now?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Err, I was just thinking maybe you should go in first since we wouldn't want your fan girls to have the wrong idea," Sakura explained. Sasuke said his 'Hn' before putting Sakura down and walked into the school gate himself.

"OH MY GOD, THAT CHICKEN-HEAD REALLY LEAVE ME ALONE AND WALKED INTO SCHOOL HIMSELF?! DOESNT HE KNOW THAT I WAS JUST JOKING WITH HIM?! ERGH, BASTARD," Sakura inwardly screamed as she fumed in anger. She watched as a flock of fan girls surrounded Sasuke when he walked into the school gate and Sakura took this opportunity to sneak in. If the K-ueens see her, she will be definitely dead on the spot.

Sakura made it to the classroom without any fan girls seeing her. When she reached the classroom, there were only the guys around. They treated her like invisible when she walked passed them even though she played sports with them but still, she didn't really gave much thought about it. Not long after Sakura settled down in her seat, the girls in her class came rushing into the classroom and as usual, they were talking about their dear _Sasuke-kun_. Seriously, what's so nice about him? To her, he's a shit but sometimes, he can be a nice shit too. The teacher teaching for the next lesson walked in and ordered everyone to be back in their seats. The girls who just came in rushed to their seat and when everyone was just about to greet their teacher, the speaker in every classroom boomed. Sakura silently prayed that it's not another 'announcement' by her mother and Mrs. Uchiha. If they didn't realise it, she was attacked by those crazy fan girls because of their silly 'announcement'. If they hadn't made any announcement, she would probably reach the mansion without suffering any scratches or injuries.

"Good morning, my fellow students. By now, everyone should know that tomorrow will be the start of your one week holiday and to you, that means it's time for all of you to do your revision for your exams that are looming nearer and nearer as each day passed so please use your time wisely. Homework will be given out by your respective teachers so make sure you have every piece of them. Alright, that's all for today announcement and on with your lessons," The speaker 'clicked' and everyone started groaning about how this holiday will be a disaster. Meanwhile, Sakura kept a stoned face but inside, she's doing a little dance. To her, school holidays means she would be away from the K-ueens and homework was some easy task waiting for her to complete but sometimes, she still had difficulty completing them.

After the announcement, everyone greeted the teacher and he proceeded with his teaching. For the first few minutes, Sakura was paying full attention to what the teacher was saying but as he droned on and on, she switched off her mind and stared at the clock instead. A few more hours, it would be lunch time and once again, Sakura planned to go to the library. Her decision set her mind replaying the scene of her being beaten up by those fan girls over and over again. Those horrible images sent a chill down her spine but she wouldn't back off by those silly girls. That would only show them she's weak and she wouldn't want that. Sakura let out a sigh, hoping that today would not be as worse as yesterday.

-----------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung which signaled it's time for lunch. Sakura waited for everyone in the class to dash out of the classroom before she walked to the library herself. She had been doing this since the day she became a tomboy because she did not want to gain any attention or whatsoever.

Soon, Sakura was at the corner where she was beaten up by her attackers and there was stained blood on the floor which belonged to her. Just as those horrible images were about to take over her mind, Sakura heard voices around the corner and she hid behind the wall to look at what was happening. Apparently, she found Sasuke talking to those fan girls who beat her up yesterday and that included the K-ueens. She also noticed the conversation they were in was pretty heated.

"From now onwards, I want you girl to leave Haruno alone," Sasuke said as cold as he could to those fan girls of his.

"OH MY GOD, THAT CHICKEN-HEAD IS ACTUALLY HELPING ME! I MEAN, SASUKE UCHIHA THE STUPID BASTARD IS ASKING THOSE FAN GIRLS TO LEAVE ME ALONE?! LIKE WOWWWWW...," Sakura thought as her eyes widened.

"BUT WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Keiko shrieked along with the other fan girls and Sakura noticed that Keiko was on the verge of tears but heck, she don't give a damn about her.

"It's none of your business and just leave her alone," Sasuke repeated. Damn, these girls were even more annoying than Sakura.

"OH I KNOW, IS IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THAT HARUNO GIRL?!" Keiko shrieked as she broke into tears. Sakura rolled her eyes at the pathetic state she is in because she looked like her husband died or something. Sakura decided to lean closer so as to hear better and clearer of the conversation. Her heart was thudding as she impatiently waited for Sasuke's answer because maybe, just maybe, Sasuke might like her although that only happens when the moon tastes like chocolate.

"No," Sasuke simply said and at that moment, Sakura felt her heat sank when she heard what that bastard said.

"HMPH, FINE. ANYWAY, I SHOULDNT EVEN WORRY IN THE FIRST PLACE. HARUNO'S SUCH AN UGLY TOMBOY AND I BET THAT THOSE SCRATCHES WE LEFT YESTERDAY WILL LEAVE HORRIBLE SCARS ON HER FACE. FURTHERMORE, I'M SURE YOU WONT EVEN FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH AN UGLY PERSON," Keiko smirked at no one. After saying all those things, she's feeling pretty good now. Sakura heard everything and every word that Keiko said stung her heart. Damn, it hurts badly. Sakura's eyes were already brimming with tears. Maybe Keiko was right and maybe her thoughts on true love were stupid all along. No one would want her when she had those scars on her face. Sakura slumped onto the floor and swallowed hard, choking down the bitter pail of truth before sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke and the fan girls heard someone crying and they went in search where the sound came from. They went round the corner and found Sakura sitting on the floor. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was hugging her legs as tight as she could.

"Oh, hello Haruno, you are back. Anyway, what you heard just now is totally true! Look at you, you have such a big forehead that could easily scares every guy away and those freaky pink hair you pathetically hid under that hideous cap is even worse but at least the cap save everyone from puking at the sight of your hair. Now with those scars on your face, do you think anyone would date you or even love you?" Keiko sneered at Sakura, looking at how pathetic she was now.

Upon hearing that, Sakura cried even harder. She could have strangle Keiko now and maybe even scratch her face too but those words were starting to get her and freak, they were even making sense. I mean, who would like a girl with a scarred face, freaky pink hair and a big forehead? With that, Sakura cried her heart out. Damn, when did she become a crybaby? Suddenly, her cries were interrupted by Sasuke's hoarse voice.

"Stand up," Sasuke said, or rather ordered Sakura. As she was still pretty depressed over what Keiko had just said, Sakura did not make any move to follow Sasuke's orders.

"I say, STAND UP," Sasuke yelled at Sakura and damn, she almost yelped in surprise if she had not controlled herself. Afraid that she might make that bastard even angrier, she immediately scampered to her feet and stood as straight as she could. Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her into his arms. Sakura could feel Sasuke's abs even though their uniform was in the way and she blushed at the body contact. Okay, maybe it's not really called body contact between them but when her back touched that bastard's chest, she felt tingly all over.

"I will date her," Sasuke lazily said as he rests his chin on Sakura's head. The K-ueens and the other fan girls widened their eyes. To them, that was the worst answer they ever heard in their life and they can commit suicide now although Sakura wouldn't mind that. Meanwhile, Sakura was feeling mixed feelings; shocked and well, elated from what that bastard just said but those feelings that she felt right at that moment slowly disappeared. She just realised that Sasuke decided to date her was because he pitied her. I mean, look at the state she's in right now. She's just a pathetic person crying away. In the inside, Sakura was slowly breaking but decided to keep up the act with Sasuke and slightly smile a little at those fan girls who by now were horrified at the mind-boggling scene in front of them.

"W-WHAT?! SASUKE, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDDDD?!" Keiko shrieked as high-pitched as she can while the rest of the girls started tearing up, saying some shitty things such as "oh my god, Sasuke-kun's possessed by that freaking tomboy, boo hoo".

"No, I'm serious," Sasuke said and Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. It's so obvious that he was lying.

"ARHHHHHHHH, HARUNO, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," Keiko's voice cackled with anger as her face turned red with fury.

"Don't you even think of that. Now that I said I would date her, would you girls get out of my sight already?" Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around Sakura as he dangerously narrowed his eyes at Keiko. Sakura was currently in seven heaven. Wrapped in the Uchiha Sasuke's arms sure was pleasure.

"Hmph, girls, let's go," Keiko reluctantly left before glaring at Sakura one last time. Sasuke's fan girls would never defy Sasuke's orders. Well, that was one of the rules for all fan girls of Sasuke.

Once those annoying fan girls were out of sight, Sasuke un-wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist and walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Sakura expected this kind of reaction right after the K-ueens and the other fan girls left. Sasuke would never date her and in her heart, she knew it all along. Sakura quickly ran after Sasuke as she has yet to thank him from 'saving' her from her attackers.

"Oi, bastard, thanks for just now," Sakura thanked Sasuke as she started twiddling with her fingers.

"Hn, I did that because my mother asked me to," Sasuke lied.

"Oh...," Sakura said and there was a tint of sadness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke quickly sneaked a glance at Sakura to make sure she clearly heard what he had just said before bringing his hands up and putting them behind his head.

"Huh? Go where?" His question sure did not make any sense to her.

"Our date," Sasuke simply said while Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Sakura laughed at Sasuke who faked hurt at her not-so-nice response.

"Oh wow, I'm asking you out for a date and you thought I'm kidding. Like oh my god, that hurts," Sasuke sarcastically said and there was silence right after that.

"You meant what you said?" Sakura's gentle voice erupted from nowhere which broke the silence that was hanging between them.

"Hn, obviously. Do you think-" Sakura suddenly ran in front of Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Damn, she didn't have to hug him so tightly. He could die from lack of air right now.

"Thanks," Sakura thanked Sasuke again. No one ever asked her out and Sasuke was the first although she wouldn't want him to be the first and furthermore, she knew that Sasuke asked her out because he pitied her. Still, at least he was brave enough to date such a tomboy like her.

Sasuke was surprised Sakura hugged him but quickly regained his composure. Looking down at her, he didn't know what to do. When those fan girls of his hugged him, he just shrugged them off and rewarded them with his glare but now it's a girl who he hated hugging him and saying a word of 'thanks'. What was he suppose to do? Sasuke awkwardly brought his hand up as he intended to pat Sakura on the back but just as he was to take action, Sakura pulled back from him and smiled. He swiftly brought his hand up and pretended to scratch his head.

"So where are we going for our date?" Sakura whispered the last word as she started twiddling with her fingers again.

"Hn, wasn't that suppose to be my question?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Err, yeah, erm, we could go to, err," Sakura pretended she was thinking but actually deep down, she did not know where her first date should be, or rather, she did not know where people would go for their date. She had never been to a date so how does she know which place's suitable for a date?

"Forget it, I would decide where we would go," Sasuke already expected that Sakura, A TOMBOY, would not know any places that they could go.

"Oh, alright," Sakura said as she let out a sigh of relief. They were walking side by side until Sakura noticed Sasuke stopped walking.

"I'm heading for the canteen,"

"Right, I'm heading for the library," Sakura said as she watched Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets again.

"Isn't that where we started walking from?" Sasuke looked back at the direction they walked a few minutes ago. Sakura looked where she was and realised that bastard was right again.

"Err, yeah, well, I need to walk back again," Sakura could smacked her head right then. Like what the hell, OF COURSE she would need to walk back to the library again. God, Sasuke must think she's an idiot now.

"Guess we are parting ways, so, bye," Sasuke slightly waved at Sakura who waved back. Just as she was about to walk away, Sasuke suddenly called her.

"Oi, meet me at the school gate after school, I wouldn't want to face both mothers alone again," Sakura grinned at this as Sasuke started walking further and further from her and waved a bit at his retreating back.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Sakuraaa, you are finally back! Mummy was worried about you! Gosh, did you suffer any injuries?!" Mrs. Haruno asked as she frantically searched for any scratches on her daughter. After much thorough checking, she was satisfied as she couldn't find any injuries on her daughter. Mrs. Haruno turned to look at Sasuke and grinned.

"Oh Sasuke, I knew you could bring my daughter back safely," Mrs. Haruno thought as she thumped hard on Sasuke's back while Sasuke's eyes twitched at how much strength she had.

"Obviously, our Sasuke is the best," Mikoto answered her best friend for her son and the two started laughing maniacally for no reason. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this while Sakura watched the whole laughing session with amusement.

"Whatever. By the way, Sakura and I had decided to go to the amusement park," Sasuke said as he brought a hand up to rub his slightly swollen back. Sakura herself was rather surprised at what Sasuke had just said. They are going to the amusement park for a date? Wait, what's an amusement park? She was about to ask Sasuke that but her mother and Mikoto interrupted her.

"Oh, you mean you two are going on a DAAATE?" Both mothers wiggled their eyebrows at Sasuke as they emphasized on the last word.

"Sort of," There was a few seconds of silence before Sasuke thought of an appropriate answer for the previous question.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT OF?! IT'S A DATE AND WE KNOW THAT. GOSH, YOU TEENAGERS SHOULD STOP HIDING YOUR FEELINGS AND EXPRESS YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHERRRR!!" Mrs. Haruno and Mikoto screamed in unison. Damn, their children sure need some time together for their CONFESSION. Both mothers noted this down in their brain and decided to plot a plan for this to happen successfully. Meanwhile, Sasuke totally ignored the both of them and asked Sakura to go up and change for their date. As Sakura went up to change, Sasuke was trying to calm both ecstatic mothers but his attempt failed.

"SASUKE, WE KNOW YOU LOVE SAKURA ALL ALONG SO WHY HAVE YOU NOT CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR HER?! SHE CAN WAIT BUT SHE CAN'T WAIT FOREVER, DO YOU GET WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!" Both mothers screamed again but this time, they screamed in frustration.

"Hn,"

"OH MY GOD, HOW COULD YOU EVEN REPLY A FREAKING 'HN' WHEN WE ARE IN THIS NERVE-WRECKING SITUATION. LET ME TELL YOU WHAT, LATER WHEN SAKURA COME DOWN, YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR HER, OKAY?!" Mikoto screeched as she started pulling her hair while Mrs. Haruno was gone searching for some things.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he wondered why did he have such a crazy woman as his mother.

"SASUKE, I KNOW YOU ARE THINKING THAT I'M CRAZY NOW BUT I DONT CARE OKAY?! THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR FUTURE. SAKURA'S SUCH A NICE GIRL AND SHE'S SUITABLE FOR YOU. THOSE FREAKING FAN GIRLS ARE NOT EVEN FIT FOR YOU, DAMN IT. THEY SUCKS OKAY AND PLEASE GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD," Whoa, that's the first time Sasuke heard his mother insulted his fan girls. She must really hate them. Just as Mikoto was about to start rambling again, Sakura came rushing down the stairs and beamed at them. Her heart pounded whenever she thought of her going out with Sasuke. Damn, she's freaking nervous now as she noticed she was quivering with excitement. Sasuke then went up to change, glad that he was away from his mother and glad that his ears could at least have some peace. Just then, Mrs. Haruno started walking towards them while carrying a bountiful of things.

"Ah, Sakura, you are done. Now, take this," Mrs. Haruno said as she handed something to Sakura,

"A camera? What is this for?" Sakura gave her mother a confused look.

"Oh, this camera is for you to take pictures on your date with Sasuke. You know, such beautiful memories have to be captured," Mrs. Haruno winked at Sakura who was currently rolling her eyes.

"And take this too," She picked something among the things she was carrying and pushed it into her daughter's arms.

"A string?! Now, what is this for? Sakura said as she looked at the red string.

"Oh, one of its end has to be tied at your little pinky and the other end around Sasuke's. Like that, you two would not get lost," Mrs. Haruno grinned widely at her oh-so-brilliant plan before giving Sakura the third item.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?!" Sakura yelled as she looked at the THING in front of her. Apparently, her mother had just given her an ultra big red boxing glove.

"Oh, I know! Your mother gave you that so that if any girl flirts with Sasuke at the amusement park, you just box the hell out of them," Okay, now both mothers were really grinning like fools.

"Err, mum, I don't think I will be able to bring so many things to the amusement park," Sakura said as innocent as she could while giving her mother her best smile.

"No worries dear, we shall have Sasuke, the gentleman, to help you carry all of them," Sakura almost choked on her saliva when her mother said that Sasuke was a gentleman. When was he ever a gentleman? Like that only happens when she decided to go for plastic surgery. Both mothers were just about to tell Sakura that Sasuke's going to confess his love for her later when Sasuke came down the stairs and started dragging Sakura away from their mother.

"SASUKE, STOP RIGHT THERE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE CONFESSION?!" Mikoto shrieked at her son as Mrs. Haruno furiously nodded her head. Looking at her son's retreating back, Mikoto quickly called the guards to bring Sasuke back and that was done in a few minutes. Sasuke and Sakura were right in front of both mothers now and Sasuke sure was annoyed and pissed.

"Now Sasuke, relax alright? I know you are too shy to confess your love for Sakura and mummy understands," At this, Mikoto pat her dear son on his head which Sasuke cringed at the contact. Suddenly, his mother quickly brought him to one side and pushed something into his hands. Sasuke looked down at what was it and he got the greatest shock in his life. HIS MOTHER JUST GAVE HIM A FREAKING _COMDOM_, LIKE WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK?

"Mum, what the fuck is this condom for?!" Sasuke hissed angrily at his mother. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at them with curiosity while Mrs. Haruno was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sasuke, don't use that tone with me and watch your language. That condom can be very useful when Sakura and you, ERHEM, ERHEM," Mikoto faked cough before grinning widely at her dear son.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, mother but I'm sure I would not need it," Sasuke tried to give that condom back to his mother but his mother just wouldn't accept it.

"Well, I think that you and Sakura would need it and you should be grateful to me since I'm encouraging you to have sex," Mikoto whispered the last word.

"Oh my god, does any parent encourage their child to have sex?!" Sasuke pondered as he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Whatever, but seriously, I don't think I will need it," Sasuke said in a polite tone, hoping that it could somehow persuade his mother to err, stop encouraging him to have sex.

"Oh alright, but if you and Sakura decided to go to that STAGE, do look for your mother here, I have plenty of condoms ready for you," Mikoto grinned at her son.

"Hn," Sasuke said before grabbing Sakura's arm and they left for the amusement park. As both mothers watched their children walked out of the door, they started weeping and took a piece of tissue to dry their flowing tears as they told each other how much their children have grown. Those two teenagers had indeed grown and their feelings for each other are already slowly growing inside them just that they did not know it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were soon outside the amusement park. They reached there sooner than Sakura expected and she was feeling extremely nervous as this was her first time out on a date. Furthermore, she has never been to an amusement park since she barely went out.

"Come on," Sasuke dragged Sakura into the amusement park which was filled with screams and laughter as he saw her spacing out. If he had not dragged her in, he would guess that they would be standing outside the amusement park until it was time to go home.

Sakura was amazed by the things inside. The delicious smell of food from every food stalls that was along the way jolted her out of her thoughts. The sight of children playing thrilling games at the side stalls were enough to excite her. Her hands were already aching to play those mini games. The screams and laughter she heard told her this place was totally fantastic and she then knew that this date was going to be fantastic too. Damn, this place was even more amazing than she thought.

"So where do you want to go first?" Sasuke said as he took in the view of the whole amusement park. It's really hard to choose which station to play first since the roller coaster was really attracting him now.

"Err, how about we go for that thingy first," Sakura saw the way Sasuke gazed at the train which was speeding away in the sky and decided to go for that first. Since she did not know what it's called, she pointed at the _thingy_.

"You mean the roller coaster? Hn, fine with me," Sasuke responded before pulling Sakura along with him as they started heading for the queue to ride the speedy roller coaster.

While queuing up, Sakura was starting to feel rather sick and uneasy as she stared at how fast the roller coaster was going. The people riding it were screaming their head off and she was wondering if their head would drop off. Sasuke saw how tense Sakura was and decided to tease her about it.

"Oi, don't tell me you are not up for this just because you are scared?" Sasuke teased Sakura as he smirked at her. Teasing her sure was fun to him, especially when she started screaming and everything. Come to think of it, Sasuke realised that she had not been screaming lately. Hn, it must be those fan girls of his that affected her. Truthfully, he kind of missed that loud and earth-shattering scream of hers. Well, you will missed it too if you stayed with Sakura for some time.

"PFFT, WHO SAY I'M SCARED?! I THINK YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S SCARED AND DONT EVEN TRY TO DENY IT," Sakura yelled at Sasuke and for once, that was rather pleasing to his ears. Sasuke did not respond and Sakura was rather astonished about it. Usually that bastard would talk back but today he didn't. Today sure was getting better and better.

Not long after their conversation, Sasuke and Sakura were already sitting in the roller coaster and freak, she could really faint now. She watched the guy who was in-charge of the roller coaster rides safely locked the door which was their only entrance. Seriously, she really feel like jumping off the freaking roller coaster and run for her life. Like oh my god, what if she was suddenly flung out of her seat and then she immediately died on the spot?! What if her head drop off during and ride and what if after the whole ride, she lost her voice because she was too shocked?! Sakura's head was filled with thousands of questions and before the ride even started, her heart was already thumping heavily.

Sasuke saw how nervous and panicky Sakura was and he put his hand on hers so as to comfort her. Sakura broke out of her thoughts as she felt something warm on top of her left hand. She looked down and found Sasuke's hand on hers.

"OH MY GOD, THAT BASTARD IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY HAND! OH MY GODDDDDD, MY POOR AND PURE HANDDDDD," Sakura screamed inwardly as she continued to stare at her hand being taken advantage. Sakura couldn't stand it any longer and decided to slap that freaking hand of that bastard's away.

"OWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sasuke yelled at the tomboy in front of him before rubbing his hand which was turning slightly red. Damn, could his day get any worse? First, that tomboy's mother slapped him hard on his back and then his mother started being ridiculous by giving him a condom. Now, that stupid tomboy just gave his hand a slap when he was trying to comfort her.

"WELL, YOU WERE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY PURE HAND, BAST-" Sakura was just about to finish saying her sentence when she suddenly felt the roller coaster moved. It started moving slowly first but freak, it increased its speed and now it's zooming away in the air.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Whenever she was out of breath, she quickly took a deep breath and started screaming again. Sakura was holding onto Sasuke's arm firmly and at that moment, Sasuke feared that his arm might break off or something. What's more, his ear drums were threatening to burst thanks to Sakura's ear-piercing screaming.

The roller coaster soon slowed down and Sakura thought that the ride had ended. She did a little cheer inside but when she looked in front, she realised that the roller coaster was slowly climbing its way up.

"OH MY GOD, BASTARD, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THIS TRAIN IS FREAKING DANGEROUS TO RIDE ON?!" Sasuke winced as Sakura screamed into his ear.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK, STUPID," Sasuke hollered. Argh, can't that girl just shut up for once?!

"ARHHHHHHHHHHH, GO TO HELL, YOU ASS," Sakura yelled at Sasuke before she screamed for her dear life when the roller coaster went shooting down. She quickly brought her hand up to hold onto her cap; she wouldn't want her beloved cap to fly away. Sakura felt as if she could die right at that moment. Her whole body was quivering with fear and it felt as if her heart was in her mouth. She was also starting to get giddy from all the twists and turns but she have to admit that she felt some unknown pleasure that went throughout her whole body. With the wind caressing her face, this whole roller coaster ride was not so bad after all.

The roller coaster soon halted to a stop and Sakura reluctantly got off it. She would not mind going for another round but looking at Sasuke now, she don't think it was such a good idea to tell him that. From the look on his face, it's obvious that he was pissed with her as she had been screaming in his ear for as long as the whole ride but its not totally her fault! This was her first time riding on this dangerous thing and its natural for the first-timers. Furthermore, he took advantage of her poor hand so he deserved it.

"Bastard, let's go play that game!" Sakura quickly dragged Sasuke to a station just as he was about to yell at her for screaming in his ear. She wouldn't want to be yelled at on her first date.

"Hello mister, would you want to show your girlfriend how strong are you with this hit-o-meter?" A man who's about in his early forties asked Sasuke. Sakura had actually dragged him into this hit-o-meter station and now this man was asking him to test his strength. Oh, did he just say Sakura was his girlfriend? Pfft, that only happens when he turned blind.

"EXCUSE ME, I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND. WHO WOULD WANT TO BE THIS BASTARD'S GIRLFRIEND ANYWAY?!" Sakura screamed at the poor man as some of her saliva was spat on him.

"MEEEEEEEE!!!" All ages of the female population around them shouted and god, did she just hear an old woman in her eighties shouting "MEEEE" too?! Sasuke simply smirked at the wild response which made every girl squealed. Meanwhile, Sakura was disgusted by their actions and rolled her eyes at those who passed out just by that simple act from Sasuke.

"Ergh, whatever. Come on, let's play this thing," Sakura said. She was starting to get annoyed by all the stares they were receiving from almost every direction.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he gave a wink at some certain girl.

The man explained what they have to do and Sakura went first since that stupid bastard was busy winking at the girls crowding around them. Sakura took the freaking big 'hammer' and then raised it as high as she could before slamming the hammer down with all her might. The ball inside the meter shoot up and it hit the bell. The man was appalled by Sakura's enormous strength and wondered where the hell she got the strength from. Sakura herself was pleased with the results and turned to look at Sasuke smugly. Sasuke just smirked and took the hammer from her hand. He followed Sakura's earlier actions and the ball shoot up but instead of hitting the bell, it hit through it. With that, the ball flung to nowhere and the hit-o-meter was destroyed since the bell was a gone case. The man was stunned but was slightly aghast that the meter was spoilt. The girls around Sasuke clapped and squealed at how strong Sasuke was. Well, Sakura was still trying to get over the fact that Sasuke beat her in strength and practically gagged when she saw how those girls squealed at that disgusting bastard.

"Err, mister, you do know that you have to pay for that destroyed meter right?" The man came up to Sasuke and asked him that. He was obviously asking for money to pay for that damage if not he's going to get hell from his boss.

"Hn, just send a letter to the Uchiha mansion and asked for payment," Sasuke lazily said which earned some squeals and giggles from the girls. He then excused himself when he caught sight of Sakura sulking on a nearby bench.

"Hm, I sense someone being jealous about my strength over here," Sasuke smirked at Sakura before taking a seat beside her.

"And I sense some idiot sitting beside me and talking total shit," Sakura said as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"If I'm an idiot, you wouldn't be talking to me right now," Sasuke smartly replied her and smirked for the 32038753 times today.

"Whatever, bastard and get me something to eat. I'm hungry," Right at that moment, Sakura's stomach growled which caused Sakura to blush and Sasuke to snicker. Just as Sasuke was to get a slap on the arm for laughing at Sakura, he quickly dodged it and left for the food stalls.

Before long, Sasuke came back with plenty of food. He bought for Sakura and himself hamburgers, cotton candy and not to forgot two cans of thirst-quenching coke. Sasuke was amazed at how fast Sakura finished her hamburger in 4 bites before slurping her coke. He beat her in strength but when comes to food, she's better than him. After Sasuke finished his burger and coke, he shared with Sakura the cotton candy and Sakura was blabbering how tasty the cotton candy was and how it miraculously melt on her tongue. She started showing how blue her tongue was and Sasuke just simply nodded at her childish acts. Somehow, the thought of Sakura was kind of cute when she acted childish even crossed his mind. God, have he been possessed or something?

After their afternoon snack, Sakura and Sasuke once again did a little tour around the amusement park and played many other mini games. They came across the haunted house which was called The Cursed Mansion. Although Sasuke knew that Sakura was scared about spirits and the dark, he still insisted on going into the mansion.

"Eh, this looks like fun, let's go in," Sasuke dragged Sakura in. Sakura stared in horror at where were they going and started pulling her arm out of Sasuke's grab.

"ARHHHHH, I'M NOT GOING IN THERE, YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M EASILY FRIGHTENED BY SUCH THINGS!" Sakura was screaming away and people were staring at them. Sasuke, whose face was already red with embarrassment, quickly pulled Sakura into the freaky mansion after all those kicks and punches he received from her. Once they were inside, Sakura clung tightly onto Sasuke and refused to open her eyes to look at what's inside the 'cursed mansion'. Sasuke just snickered at how afraid she was although she's a tomboy.

"I know you are laughing at me, bastard! don't think I'm deaf or something," Sakura intended to growl but her voice came out rather croaky which made Sasuke laughed even more. He then decided to play a prank on her since he promised himself that he will make her life miserable.

"Do you mind if you stop hugging me for awhile? I think I just felt my phone vibrated," Sasuke perfectly lied and grinned mischievously when he saw Sakura let go of his arm.

"Fine and for your information, I'm not hugging you," Sasuke slightly yelled at him as she folded her arms and waited for Sasuke to check his phone. After some time, Sakura was starting to get impatient. Sasuke had not said anything after what she had just said and she realised that she did not even hear any movement of moving about. She waited for about another one or two minutes and still, there's no respond from Sasuke.

"Oi, bastard, are you done checking your phone?" Sakura said to no one and the people around her was staring at her crazily. Suddenly, she heard someone screamed and she jumped in fright.

"BASTARD, ARE YOU DONE?!" Sakura was screaming and once again, there was no respond to her question. She was starting to get suspicious about this and decided to slightly open her eyes to look for Sasuke. She mustered up her courage and took a peek at her surroundings. Nope, not a single sight of Sasuke around and before long, she found herself staring at skeletons hanging on the wall and other scary creatures waiting to scare the hell out of her. Although they were only some pathetic skeletons, it still sent a chill up Sakura's spine and gosh, if she stays another minute alone here, she might as well bite her tongue and die on the spot.

Sasuke, who was hiding behind some scary statue, witnessed everything and silently laughed at how priceless Sakura's face was but when he saw Sakura on the verge of crying, he knew that his little prank had gone too far. He didn't know that Sakura would be that afraid of such things. He let out a sigh before walking towards Sakura and that freaky vampire who was too busy scaring the shit out of her to notice his presence.

Suddenly, the vampire felt someone tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to look at whoever it is but before he could take a good look of that person, his left eye took a punch from him/her and he was sure that his eye will turn slightly black from that punch. He touched his eye and winced when his hand and his already swollen eye made contact before scampering to his feet and ran away from the person who punched him. Sakura looked up to see who had saved her and was slightly disappointed that the person was Sasuke. She thought it would be her true love and her knight in white who saved her but it turned out wrong.

"Bastard, where the hell have you been and I actually even bothered to look for you, ergh," Sakura yelled at Sasuke. Damn him for leaving her alone in this freaky place.

"Err, I went to the gents," Sasuke lied for the third time today. Gosh, when did he become a beautiful liar?

"If that's the case, you should at least tell me!"

"Hn, why should I report to you about where I go?" Sasuke said before walking ahead of her.

"Because you should and bastard, wait for me!" Sakura yelled after him before running after him. She wouldn't want to be left alone in this stupid mansion again.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were soon out of The Cursed Mansion after much screaming that obviously belonged to Sakura. The sun already set and the stars were shining brightly in the vast sky. Both teenagers were slightly tired out from all the activities they played today but before they went home, Sasuke had to bring Sakura to a place and that was the Ferris wheel. When they were right in front of the big wheel, Sakura just stood there and enjoyed the view of the picturesque scene right in front of her. It was the most gorgeous thing she ever seen.

"Want to have a ride on it?" Sasuke softly said as he, too, stood beside Sakura and enjoyed the view of the beautiful wheel.

"Sure," Sakura said as she quickly dragged Sasuke along with her and in no time, they were sitting in the Ferris wheel. The seats they were sitting in slightly wobbled as it slowly rose higher and higher until they were right at the top. Sakura took this chance to look at the dark blue sky and she felt that she was on cloud nine whenever a star twinkled. Sakura felt as if she could touch the stars as they were so high up in the sky. Everything felt so peaceful and thankfully, Sasuke did not say anything stupid to disrupt the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy staring at Sakura. The way her eyes glistened and the way she smiled made his heart fluttered. As he glanced at the band-aid on Sakura's cheek, what his family doctor said replayed in his mind. He wondered how Sakura will feel if one day her face was scarred. Would she commit suicide? Nah, that wouldn't happen. Although he only knew her for a few days, he was sure that Sakura would not be that stupid to kill herself just because her face was scarred.

The ride was soon over and Sasuke and Sakura left for the Uchiha mansion. The whole journey back was completely silent since Sakura slept throughout the way and well, Sasuke would stare at her almost every minute. He couldn't help it since Sakura looked so beautiful tonight. Err, where did that come from?

The driver halted his cab in front of the Uchiha mansion and Sasuke poked Sakura at the shoulder to wake her up. After much poking and 'Oi's, Sakura finally woke up and Sasuke handed some notes to the cab driver.

"Keep the change," Sasuke said to the driver before slamming the door and helped Sakura into the mansion. Although she woke up, she was still feeling a bit drowsy since she tired herself out from all the games she played with Sasuke.

When they walked into the mansion, everyone was already sleeping, including both of their mother. Sasuke slung one of Sakura's hands over his neck and put his right hand on her waist to steady her. Gosh, she sure looked like she's drunk. They stumbled their way up the stairs and after much difficulty, they were outside Sakura's room.

"Haruno, we are right outside your room now, if you did not notice it," Sasuke said as he yawned. He could not wait to sleep on that big and comfy bed of his.

"I know that, bastard! Do you think I'm dumb or something?" Sakura said as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Her head sure felt heavy today. Sasuke just grunted at the weight on his shoulder.

"Oi bastard, thanks for today, I really enjoyed the date although I know that you asked me out just because you pitied me," Sakura said as she remembered that horrible fact.

"What if it's not because I pitied you? What if I'm serious in asking you out on this date?" Sasuke said as he lazily looked at the tomboy in front of him.

"Hmm, I will say you are lying. Who would want to date me anyway?" Sakura said as she softly whispered the last sentence but Sasuke heard it clearly.

"Me," Unknowingly, that came out of Sasuke's mouth and Sakura was surprised. Now, her heart was beating faster than ever. Did that bastard really meant what he said? Sakura looked at Sasuke's face and realised that he's almost falling asleep. From the way he looked, he sure did not look serious when he said it. Oh well, she expected it. Seriously, who would love her anyway. Sakura just sadly smiled and walked one step closer to Sasuke. They were so close until Sakura's nose touched Sasuke's chest. Sakura tilted her head up and smiled before she tip-toed and softly kissed Sasuke on the lips. She said "goodnight" to Sasuke before walking towards her room.

Suddenly, she felt someone roughly grabbed her and turned her around. She was pushed to the wall and once again, she found herself in between Sasuke and the stupid wall. Come to think of it, this hallway seemed to be the place where they were always so intimate.

"Hn, I thought it was suppose to be the guy to do the kissing," Sasuke said as he looked at her eyes which slowly went down to her nose and then to those rosy lips of hers. Sakura saw Sasuke staring at her lips and her eyes widened. Oh my god, don't tell me he's going to kiss her.

"Bastard, are you going to-" Sakura's sentence was cut off as Sasuke captured her lips and roughly but passionately kissed her.

"OH MY GOD, THAT BASTARD'S KISSING MEEEE AND HE FREAKING STOLE MY FIRST KISS, ARHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura inwardly screamed as she stared wide-eyed at Sasuke who was busy kissing her. She had to admit that he was a good kisser by the way he expertly licked her lips, asking for entrance before exploring the insides of her mouth. No matter how much she enjoyed the kiss between them, she have to push him out of the way before they go too far.

Sakura started hitting Sasuke's chest with her hands and tried to push him away but he's too strong for her. Instead of concentrating of pushing him away, she was practically touching those abs of his under his shirt. Damn, why does he have to be so strong? Out of the blue, Sasuke started kissing her slowly but in a passionate way. He must have sensed the fear in her and god, she's not going to resist anymore. The way Sasuke kissed her could made her mind explode and she's terribly craving for him now. At that moment, Sakura threw away the thought of going-too-far as far as she could from her mind. Now, she just want to enjoy the raging kiss shared between her and Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear diary, it's been a long time since I wrote. Lots of things happened such as I got beaten up by fan girls of Chicken-head and those stupid girls left scratches on my cheek. Those scratches might leave scars on my face but seriously, I'm not going to go for plastic surgery no matter how much the K-ueens insult my face. Anyway, that Chicken-head just stole my first kiss. Actually, come to think of it, I was the one who gave him my first kiss since I kissed him first. Gosh, what was I thinking then?! Ergh, whatever. So yeah, I was saying that bastard kissed me and oh my god, it was freaking hot then. I could die from happiness right at the spot but I cant die yet since I'm still so young. After we kissed, we stared into each other eyes for I don't know how long but I wouldn't mind staring at those beautiful eyes of his all night. Sasuke broke the stare as he kissed my forehead before saying 'goodnight' and then he just walked away. Seriously, does this kiss we shared tonight mean anything to him? Or is this kiss just a stupid and meaningless one? if that's what he thinks, I really don't know how to face him tomorrow because I think I'm really falling for him even though he's such an arrogant bastard. God, I'm feeling really terrible now.

P.S: Love sucks.

-----------------------------------------------------

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTERRRRR. Like oh my god, when I was typing this freaking chapter, I thought I might take months to do it but bahahaha, I still finished it. Anyway guys, I guess this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I didn't know I would be able to write THIS long and well, it amazed me too. As for the next chapter, I think I might take a really long time to update it because I currently have 2 camps waiting for me ahead and since school's starting next year, I need to finish all my homework. What's more, I haven't really planned on what to write for the next chapter and I think I might have a writer's block when I'm typing it so don't expect the next chapter to be out soon. Okay, that's the end of what I want to say and guys, REVIEW PLEASE! I will be really glad if you guys review and last of all, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes you found in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, I know I took forever to update but that's because I was busy with stuff and was slightly not motivated since I only have 7 reviews for the last chapter. Gosh guys, where have all of you been? I have 35 people putting this story under story alert and in the end I only got **7** reviews and yes, I'm disappointed. It's really frustrating when people don't review. Anyway, this chapter will be really short because I don't really have any time to type out a longer chapter for you guys since school has started and homework is starting to pile one after another. It's really sickening but what can I do? I would also like to say that this chapter is the worst chapter I ever typed. Yes, you read it. This chapter sucks, well, to me so I'm not going to be surprised if someone flames this chapter. I just hope you can at least review this chapter, thank you very much.

Oh yeah, if you realised it, I changed the title.

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter Six

Today was the day when the one week of holiday started and Sakura was glad for once. Not only was she away from the K-ueens, she was able to wake up later than usual and that means that her beauty sleep would be longer. Sakura ruffled her hair as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She was surprised that Mizaki was not here today since she thought that she would be woken up by her 'SUPER FAST' speech but come to think of it now, it's way much better waking up by her own self.

Sakura yawned as she grabbed her toothbrush and filled her cup with water before brushing her teeth. Right after that, she changed out of those comfortable pajamas of hers and then proceeded to comb her hair and tied it up into the usual high ponytail before tucking every strand of hair in her white cap. Sakura did a 'peace' sign and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Yes, the freaking and annoying band-aid was still on her face but still, she couldn't help thinking that she looked really pretty today. Sakura smiled wider as she complimented herself. She usually doesn't shower herself with compliments and praises but today she did. It must be because of the date yesterday. No, not because of the date but because of the kiss she shared with Sasuke yesterday. Of course Sakura wouldn't admit it but deep down, she knew that it was because of the freaking kiss AND Sasuke that made her feel so happy and carefree today.

After crazily smiling at herself in the mirror, Sakura made her bed before walking out of her bedroom. As she turned around after closing the door, she found herself looking at Sasuke. Apparently, he was leaning against the wall and yes, that freaking wall sure brought back lots of intimate memories between him and her that happened yesterday. Sakura slightly blushed at the thought but quickly regained her composure.

"Err, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and before long, she started having thoughts that Sasuke was here because he might want to talk to her about the kiss yesterday and then he would probably asked her to become his girlfriend. Seriously, that would be nice but even if Chicken-head really did ask her that, she would have to _reluctantly_ say no because she wouldn't want to become some toy for Sasuke AKA The Major Playboy to play with and have her heart broken into thousands of pieces in the end.

"Hn, I thought you might forget how to get down to the first floor," Sasuke lazily said as he straightened his back and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What the hell. Does he think I am some idiot that don't even know how to get down to the first floor myself?! Argh, he sure is a bastard," Sakura thought. She was beyond pissed as she started glaring at Sasuke.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can perfectly get down myself without your help at all," Sakura said venomously before stomping away from Sasuke. Just as she was about to make a turn, she was stopped by Sasuke.

"Oi, you are supposed to turn at the left, not the right and I thought you _perfectly_ knew how to get down without my help," Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up," Sakura snapped back as she quickly turned around to hide her already blushing face from Sasuke but too bad, Sasuke saw it and yes, he's smirking away. After the whole commotion, Sakura continued her stomping but instead of turning to the left, she listened to Sasuke for once and turned to her right. Sasuke just smirked at the way she walked before following her. Usually, he preferred girls to be more lady-like and elegant but after living with Haruno, he wouldn't mind changing his taste for those feisty tomboys like Sakura.

Before long, Sasuke and Sakura was right at the bottom at the stairs but stopped in their tracks when they saw both of their mothers standing at the main door with tons of luggage that were piled after one another.

"Mum, where are you going with so many luggage?" Sakura asked. As she said so, she was starting to get worried that her mother might be leaving her for some unknown reason. She turned to look at Sasuke, thinking that he might have some answers to this but he, too, was just standing there, and looking at his and her mother with their luggage.

"Sakura, Mikoto and I have planned to have this one-week holiday at Hawaii since we want to give both of you some privacy for you know, your confessions and maybe some make-out sessions both of you shared behind our back," Right after that, Mrs. Haruno and her best friend started giggling away and it sure was ear-piercing since their giggles were so high-pitched.

"Oh my god, they must have installed cameras along the hallway or something, if not, how would they know that we did make out before?! Gosh, this is so embarrassing," Sakura blushed as she thought. She sneaked a glance at Sasuke to see his reaction or whatsoever but just like always, the I'm-so-cool-and-nothing-can-freak-me-out Uchiha Sasuke was as calm as ever. Somehow, Sakura felt really hurt about the way Sasuke reacted about it. It seemed like the kiss they shared yesterday was like no big deal or maybe even nothing to him at all since he's such a playboy. Damn, she shouldn't have expected anything from him after the kiss and kept her hopes high.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was actually screaming in his head. Although he appeared calm on the outside, he's practically going crazy in the inside since his mother knew about his and Sakura's make-out session yesterday. He clearly remembered what happened yesterday but he just acted dumb so as to avoid the topic. Seriously, he did not know what came over him yesterday. I mean, him, the well-known playboy, kissing Haruno Sakura, the freaking tomboy? If the whole school knows about it, it's going to be terrible and Sakura would be in grave danger since those fan girls of his would probably bully her again or whatsoever(HOHOHO, OUR DEAR SASUKE CARED FOR OUR DEAR SAKURA, ISN'T THAT FANTASTIC? ;D).

"One more thing, I have already allowed all the servants to have a one-week holiday too and that means that during this holiday, you two are the only ones going to be at home. For your breakfast, lunch, dinner and whatever necessities needed to buy, I've left a big sum of money for the both of you in my room and the money should last for the holiday. As for today breakfast, the maids have already cooked for the both of you so the two of you don't need to go out and eat," Mikoto stated and every sentence she said striked Sakura with horror.

"Oh my god, I'm going to live with Sasuke alone in this ultra huge mansion for one whole week. That's totally creepy!" The thought traveled around Sakura's brain and she was definitely freaked out by the fact.

Sasuke was still as calm as ever when he heard what his mother had just said. Living with Sakura for one whole week sure has its own advantages and disadvantages. The advantages are that he can hear more of Sakura's screaming which never failed to entertain him and maybe there's going to be more kissing between them. At the thought of that, a smirk was plastered on Sasuke's face but his face was soon turned into a frown as he tried to think about the disadvantages. As seconds passed, Sasuke couldn't think of any and that made him smirk even more. This means that living with Sakura is not a bad idea after all. Sasuke sure couldn't wait for his mother and Mrs. Haruno to get out of the house. He wanted to experience how does it feels to be alone with Sakura. It's going to be creepy but that creepy feeling would be nice, really nice. Suddenly, Sasuke felt someone pulled his shoulder and soon he found himself standing with Mrs. Haruno and his mother at a corner.

"Sasuke, we are giving you this big opportunity to confess to Sakura so when we are away, please make good use of the time, alright? Mummy left tons of condoms in the mini safety bank which is in my room and I know you know the password so remember, _make good use of your time_," Mikoto told her son while grinning mischievously at him.

"You put condoms in the mini safety bank?! What about the money?! Aren't you suppose to put that big sum of money you left for us in the freaking bank and furthermore, that's what the bank is used for!" Sasuke tried to stay as calm as ever but he lost his cool when he realised he slightly raised his voice at his mother. He looked back to see if Sakura heard anything but it looked like she was either in a daze or day-dreaming away.

"Oh, of course I know that but who would dare to steal THE Uchiha's money anyway?" Mikoto smugly said and did a smirk that was way similar with Sasuke's smirk when she saw Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Sasuke, can you do me a favor?" Sasuke turned to look at Mrs. Haruno and gave her this 'what-is-it-and-the-favor-better-not-be-ridiculous' look which Mrs. Haruno clearly ignored.

"Look, I want you to take care of Sakura for me when I and Mikoto are away for holiday. I'm sure you will be able to do that, right?" Mrs. Haruno gave a wide grin at Sasuke, expecting him not to deny this favor of hers. Furthermore, the favor is not ridiculous at all. Like what she had expected, Sasuke nodded his head, accepting the favor that she asked him but he had a frown on his face that went unnoticed by her.

"Oh well, that's too bad for him," Mrs. Haruno thought as she inwardly snickered at the rather pathetic-looking Sasuke.

Right after their little private conversation, Sasuke watched his mother and her best friend walked towards the car. The chauffeur was already sitting inside, ready to send them off to the airport. Mrs. Haruno hugged Sakura who had already snapped out of her 'dream' while Mikoto was busy transmitting a message (which was 'You better make use of the time when we are away. When I come back, I want to see you and Sakura together as a couple if not, you are going to get it from me,') to Sasuke through her eyes but unfortunately, it failed. Sakura and her mother hugged each other the last time before she sent her mother off. Sasuke and Sakura stood next to each other, watching the car driving further and further away from them. Now they have the whole mansion to themselves for one whole week, a lot of things can happen and another make-out session might happen again. Well, they never know what will happen between the feisty but have-attitude tomboy and a sickening but gorgeous playboy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end. If you want to flame, go ahead, I'm not stopping you because like I said, this chapter sucks. This chapter is also not much about anything anyway. It's just about Mrs. Haruno and Mikoto going for a holiday because they want to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone. For the next chapter, I promise you guys it will be much better since our dearest couple is going to be alone. Yay :D

Hint:  
Sasuke and Sakura are going to be sitting together in a couch _alone_, their arms _touching_ each other and they are watching _VCDs_ ;D In the end, will they be kissing each other again or will Sakura be pushing Sasuke away or neither or them? D:

If you want to know, review and you will find out in the next chapter. Remember, more reviews means that I will update faster since it will motivate me, LOL ;D

P.S: My goal for the total reviews is 51, GO GUYS, MOTIVATE ME!


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, I know I took like 'years' to update and I'm still hopeful that you guys are still keen in my story. Honestly, during the days that I failed to update, I actually did not even type out anything for this chapter for like one whole month so that explains the delay. Sorry guys but during that period of time, I really have lots of homework and add on with my lazy character, I sort of slacked a lot. I even thought of putting this story on hiatus but decided not to since I received more reviews for the previous chapter. And what I find the most ironic thing is that the longer the chapter I update, the lesser the reviews I got; the shorter the chapter I update, I received more reviews than the previous chapter. That actually put me in consideration of thinking about starting to type my chapters out in shorter chapters but since I have such loyal reviewers like you guys, I decided to just forget it, LOL.

Oh and one more thing. There's this mistake I had made in the previous chapter so now I need to tell you guys the _correct_ information. Remember the last part of the previous chapter where I said that this chapter would be something on Sasuke and Sakura watching VCDs together on a sofa? Well, sorry guys but this chapter would not have any of that. Instead, it would be something else other than that. That scenario I had described the last chapter should be on the NEXT chapter so yeah, sorry guys if I had kept your hopes high or something. SORRY!

And if you realised, my chapters are starting to become shorter than before. Well, like what I had explained before, I really did not have enough time for me to update the chapters and I didn't really feel motivated, LOL. I knew that many people are putting this story on their favorites or on the story alerts but could you guys maybe just do me a favor? If you didn't see me updating for like more than one month, please send a PM or send a review and asked me to update or something. I started typing this chapter when one of the reviewers asked me to update and I was thinking, "Shit, I didn't update for one whole freaking month. My reviewers are going to come after me", LOL. So yeah, if you have the time, just do me that favor, I would really appreciate your effort and initiative to ask me to update. Thanks (8

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter 7

:x:x:x:x:x:

After Mrs. Haruno and Mikoto had left, Sasuke and Sakura sat in their respective chairs at the dining table and ate in silence. As Sakura swore to herself that the creepy silence could kill her in a minute time before she do something, she started entertaining herself by sneaking glances at Sasuke. Even though she never really liked Sasuke in the first place, she herself couldn't control the growing feeling, or rather liking, towards Sasuke after yesterday's kiss.

As Sakura continued eating her breakfast and occasionally sneaked glances at Sasuke, her mind started thinking about various questions such as what will happen during the one week holiday without any of their parents around. The options to the question are either

A) Hell shall break loose  
B) Hell shall break loose  
C) Hell shall break loose  
OR  
D) ALL OF THE ABOVE

Seriously, the chances of Chicken-head starting to treat her like some gorgeous princess during the one week holiday are one in a million. Add on his infamous history of him being a major playboy and having a crafty character, one would never know what Sasuke will do to you, especially to Sakura.

Before long, Sakura finished her breakfast and left the kitchen in silence with Sasuke still seating on his seat and reading the newspaper. She ventured along the hallway, taking her time and would occasionally stop to look at different portraits of Sasuke. Compared to the Uchiha Sasuke now, the small boy in the portrait that resembles him doesn't look like him one bit at all. The younger version of Uchiha Sasuke looked more innocent and his mind is definitely more pure than the present one. If Sasuke was like that, Sakura would be head over heels the minute she saw him but oh well, too bad that the present Uchiha Sasuke had his mind corrupted with many dirty and sick thoughts.

Sakura ended her journey down the hallway as she looked at the last picture hung right at the end and right beside of her bedroom. It was the Uchiha family portrait that Sakura had seen before and as she stood there and carefully guide her hand over every member's face, she somehow had this feeling that she would meet the head of the family and the other guy that closely resembles Sasuke someday. It could be a few days or weeks later, or maybe years later would she meet them but she just knew that someday she would meet them personally.

:x:x:x:x:x:

Dear Diary,

Apparently my _oh-so-beloved _mother and Chicken-head's mother had fled to somewhere far far away AKA Hawaii. While they are enjoying their holiday, I would be suffering with Chicken-head all alone in this freaky mansion. Like what the hell?! What kind of mother is she? If she's going away for a holiday, she should have brought me along but oh well, nothing can change that fact now. Anyway, I really cannot stand the freaking tension between me and Sasuke just now while we are eating breakfast. And did I mention that he was acting cool? He was reading newspaper and putting his (gorgeous and manly) legs on the chair. Seriously, who does he think he is? The master of the house? Well, come to think of it, he IS the master of the whole mansion for now but still, there's a girl (like me) sitting in front of him. He definitely had to show some manners _riiiiiiiiight_?! I'm already considering buying a book on mannerism for him. The book will at least teach him a thing or two. And just now, I have to admit that Chicken-head looked really handsome today and yeah, I seriously think I'm going bonkers. God, if you can hear me now, please, please, please give me a tight slap to wake me up from my dreamy/lovey-dovey state as soon as possible. _THANK YOUUUUU._

Sakurawrrrrrrrrr (is this name cool or what?)

P.S: Yay, I'm going bonkers. ISN'T THAT _GREAAAAAAAT_?! -TAKE NOTE: insert rolling of eyes and a strangled groan here-

:x:x:x:x:x:

By the time Sakura finished about half of her holiday homework and finished writing her diary, it was already 2pm and a monster named Hunger was starting to gnaw the sides of her stomach. Sakura knew that if she doesn't eat sooner or later, she might either suffer from a terrible gastric pain or faint right at the spot due to the lack of food. She weakly get out of her chair and headed for Sasuke's room to ask him where they would be having their lunch at. Coming face to face with his door, Sakura hastily knocked twice on it before walking in and shit, she found herself looking at a semi-naked Sasuke with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. From that moment onwards, she shall officially announce that her eyes are definitely not pure anymore.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN YOUR ROOM?!" Sakura shrieked as she felt herself reddened from the sight she was seeing now. Her mind couldn't help but wandered if Sasuke was masturbating all the while in his room. Well, you never know since he's practically a playboy and a sicko now. Maybe he needed some girl to be with him for the past few hours and there's a possibility that he gotten sick of the girls he toyed with and then he resorted in masturbating to spend his time. As Sakura thought deeper and deeper, the dirtier the conclusion of Sasuke being naked in his room and the more horrified she got.

"I just finished taking my bath and why the hell are you in my room?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Sakura, demanding for an acceptable explanation.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry already so I came here to ask if you want to eat and when I walked in, I found you with a towel wrapped around your waist. And for your information, I did knock," Sakura explained and for the last three very important words, she emphasized it as much as she can. After all, she needed to prove her innocence before Chicken-head started thinking that she's some pervert although HE's the one.

"Whatever," Sasuke said without even looking at Sakura and walked towards his wardrobe. As he opened up his drawer and looking for some spare clothes, Sakura was trying hard not to stare at his body. Honestly, Chicken-head's body was not so bad after all. Add on with those droplets of water on his chest and six pack, it made Sasuke even sexier. Oh god, she's starting to think that she's going to turn out being a fan of Sasuke. You couldn't blame her! She had to face Sasuke everyday in her life and of course she would become a fan of Sasuke sooner or later (although we wouldn't mind that ;D). Meanwhile, Sasuke unconsciously smirked as from the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sakura was staring at his body.

"I know I'm hot okay?" Sasuke said as he stood straight up and swiped his hair back so as to make him even sexier. And yes, he's a show-off when it comes to looks.

"Pfft, like that only happens when you are gay," Sakura said. Until now, she didn't exactly know why but every time when Sasuke said something to annoy the hell out of her, she tends to become really flustered.

"Oh, really? Well, sorry to disappoint you but females are my only targets and if that's the case, why were you ogling at my body then?" Oh shit, that really was a smart reply coming out of that smart ass AKA Chicken-head.

"I WASN'T OGLING! I WAS JUST STARING!" Before Sakura could think properly before replying, she was already shooting words out of her mouth and damn it, the cat's out of the bag.

"AH-HAR! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU WERE STARING AT MY BODY JUST NOW!" Sasuke said as he pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. Once again, damn her and damn Sasuke for being such a smarty-pants.

"Oh, shut up and are you ready for lunch?" Sakura retorted back as she resisted from blushing in front of Sasuke. Followed up, she then quickly avoided the topic. She wouldn't want Sasuke to tease her any further before it crossed the line because then, her reputation as the TOMBOY would be ruined by a major playboy.

"Just give me a minute and do you mind if you go out for a while? Well, unless you want to watch me change," Sasuke gave her his infamous smirk which sent Sakura rushing out of his room. Although it's just some simple action, Sasuke thought that was rather 'cute' for a tomboy like her. He did not know where that thought came from but somehow, he just knew that during those times he spent with her, Sakura must have just succeeded in affecting him. Come to think of it, he seldom went out on a date with any girls now but still, he would occasionally flirt with the female population outside and inside of school. Well, a leopard never changes his spots and that's exactly the way he is, unless something or someone made him change his playboy attitude and Sasuke had this feeling that the person is Sakura. Well, he never knows. Sasuke unconsciously thought about it as he tidied his shirt and tugged at his collar in place before combing his hair as carefully as he can and left his room. In a few minutes time, he and Sakura was already walking out of the mansion, heading for a restaurant nearby to eat their lunch.

:x:x:x:x:x:

As both teenagers entered the restaurant, every head of the female population turned to look at them. When they saw their charming prince AKA Uchiha Sasuke walking in, they were smiling away, trying to compete with one another whose smile would attract their prince's attention. When they saw the tomboy AKA Haruno Sakura, their face suddenly turned black and as Sakura walked through the path towards their table, every female was giving her their coldest glare. The atmosphere in the restaurant had suddenly turned really tense and the tension could almost creep anyone out just because of one girl named Sakura.

Few minutes had passed after Sasuke and Sakura had settled down in their seats. Sakura was still receiving glares from the female population and seriously, it was really getting onto her nerves. She looked at Sasuke and found him completely at ease.

"Don't you ever get annoyed by the stares from your cranky fan girls?" Sakura asked and such a simple question broke the whole tense atmosphere in the restaurant. The question seemed to echo throughout the restaurant as every female, which includes the waitresses, immediately hardened their glare on Sakura. Apparently, always being a slow-minded person, Sakura in actual fact did not realize that she had just insulted Sasuke's fan girls but even if she realised it, she wouldn't even give a damn about it.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" Of all the time, some slutty waitress had to interrupt that period of time by taking their order. Can't she see that she was in the middle of a conversation with Chicken-head?! Gosh, what kind of attitude is this? If Sakura was the manager, she would have kicked this waitress's ass and sent her off to Venus or maybe she should buy another book on mannerism for her although it's kind of a waste of money on her.

The ordering of the food took five full minutes before the slutty waitresses _finally _and _reluctantly _walked off. Seriously, she had dragged the conversation with Chicken-head on purpose. An example was that she actually repeated the order 4 times just to _'make sure' _with Sasuke and whenever she tried to talk, the slutty waitress rudely cut her off. Dear God, please remind me later to report her to the manager or maybe I should just give her a tight slap across her face.

"For your information, you haven't answered my question yet," Sakura reminded Sasuke.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm used to it already," Sasuke said it out as if he's bored or something but if you have really sharp ears, you would be able to hear a tint of proud-ness hanging somewhere in the sentence.

"And if you really want to know, I'm so not used to it," Sakura muttered under her breath as softly as she could as she remembered this kind of situation once happened during their so-called date. She mentally made a note in her brain that she will never go out with Sasuke again before shutting her thoughts out of her brain when she saw the slutty waitress walking towards them with her plate of spaghetti. Sometimes, the only thing can shut her up is food. Well, it actually depends on the situation but usually food does the trick.

:x:x:x:x:x:

After lunch, Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the mansion when Sakura saw a VCD rental shop. It's been a really long time since she watched any movie as her days were usually cranked up with the mountain of homework and the tons of chores to do at home. Now that she had lost her home and her mother was at Hawaii, why not take this opportunity to watch some movie? Liking the idea, Sakura hurriedly cling onto one of Sasuke's arm and pulled him inside. Sasuke frowned in annoyance at this simple action of hers and unwillingly went inside with her.

"Bastard, why don't we rent some VCDs? At night we could sit together and watch them. It would be great, trust me," Sakura asked Sasuke gleefully. When she received no answer, she turned around and found Sasuke smirking at her. You know, sometimes his smirk can be really irritating and smirking like that made the whole situation even worse. Firstly, if Chicken-head was smirking, it means something bad was going to happen or he's going to do something bad to her. In the worst case, he might be thinking something dirty in that pervertic brain of his. Well, we never know.

"What?!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the playboy in front of her.

"You know, if you want to watch a movie with me, you can tell me straight away. You don't have to go through all this trouble to ask me to watch a movie with you," Sasuke replied smartly and ending his speech with that irritating smirk of his on his face again. Meanwhile, Sakura was having mixed emotions. Part of her was angry with herself for sounding like she's really desperate for Chicken-head and the other part of her was trying to resist blushing because of what Sasuke had said. What he said was totally not true but it kind of made her feel like they were couple. Having that kind of thought going around her brain, Sakura blushed even more. She summoned all the strength to her clenched fist and punched Sasuke on the chest.

"Bastard, I would only watch a movie with you when I go for plastic surgery," Upon hearing that, Sasuke was slightly appalled by Sakura's answer and could not believe what he had just heard.

"Plastic Surgery?" At this, Sakura's face fell. Yes, the freaking band-aid was still stuck to her cheek and until now, she did not have the courage to open it and see if there's any scars left behind. Forcing the thought out of her brain, Sakura quickly hid her sadness and disappointment with a smile.

"Yeah, remember some fan girls of yours scratched my face? Those scratches might leave really ugly scars on my face and if it really happened, those scars of mine would definitely scare the hell out of you," Sakura joked and laughed but damn, her laughter was somehow choked in the middle of her throat and when she tried to laugh along with her own joke, nothing came out except she sounded like she was choked on her saliva or something.

"So you mean that you wouldn't go for plastic surgery even if your face is scarred?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied him and there was a long and awkward silence between them right after her answer. They stayed like these for a moment. One of them thinking if she should not have brought up the topic in the first place and the other one of them was thinking if he was in the wrong for questioning further. Suddenly, Sasuke broke the silence.

"If you want to rent any VCDs, go ahead, I will pay for them," Sasuke blurted out. Hearing that, Sakura was shocked at what Chicken-head had just said. Since when did he treat her so nice? He must have a motive.

"What's your motive?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"What motive?" Sasuke frowned. This girl sure was not making any sense today.

"If you don't have any motive, then why are you treating me so nice lately?" Sakura questioned him further.

"Paying for the VCDs doesn't mean anything okay? I'm just being a kind-hearted soul today and before you get the wrong idea, I don't have any feelings for you,"

"Whatever," Sakura blushed. Today she sure blushed a lot and did she mention that Sasuke's being a really smart ass too. Right after that, Sakura left Sasuke to do his own things and went in search for those _oh-so-lovable­ _VCDs.

Before long, Sakura found the VCDs she wanted and headed for Sasuke to pay the rental fees. Sasuke looked through it and he was disgusted as most of the VCDs that Sakura wanted to rent were all romantic films. Sasuke sighed. He expected Sakura to pick some horror or action movies but now that he looked through the VCDs she picked, she's pretty much the same as every other girl after all. Well, at least she had a side of her that's pretty much girly and not entirely tomboy-ish. Sasuke let out another loud sigh enough for Sakura to hear before slotting all the VCDs into some random shelf and walked away.

"BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I THOUGHT YOU ARE PAYING FOR THOSE VCDS?! YOU PROMISED!" Sakura whined at Sasuke.

"Those VCDs that you picked are not suitable for me and for your information, promises are meant to be broken in the first place," Sasuke talked back before looking at the shelves that are full of horror films right in front of him.

"But you said if I want to rent any VCDs, you would pay for them!" Sakura frowned at Sasuke. You don't know how much she hated him right now.

"I did say that but I'm the one who's paying it so too bad," Sasuke turned to look at Sakura just to give her another irritating smirk of his before searching for the VCDs he wanted to rent.

"You are mean," Sakura said before stomping away to one corner where she would not see that disgusting face of that bastard.

After some time, Sasuke managed to pick out some of the VCDs he wanted to watch and before he went to the counter to pay for it, he went back to the place where he slotted the VCDs that Sakura wanted and took some of it. Since he's pretty much in a good mood today, might as well do something good to Sakura after all him being in such a happy state was really rare too. When Sasuke was at the counter, he thanked God that fortunately, the person at the counter was a male. If it was a female, damn, he's going to have a hard time getting away.

After paying for the VCDs, Sasuke went to look for Sakura and found her sulking at one corner in the shop.

"Don't tell me you are still angry with me?" Sakura had been leaning against the shelves and was fuming with anger about what Sasuke had done to her for the past few minutes when suddenly that bastard walked towards her and asked if she's still angry with him. It's so obvious that she's definitely angry with him! Couldn't he tell that she's fuming and she's resisting the urge to box the hell out of his disgusting face?! Maybe later when they reached back to the mansion, she should consider spending some time practicing her facial expressions.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sighed at the hopeless girl in front of him. It sure was hard to please the ever-so-talkative Sakura who had just suddenly turned quiet. Somehow, he would rather have Sakura to be ranting at him right now.

"Look, I rented some of the VCDs you wanted okay?" Upon hearing that, Sakura immediately turned her head so fast until Sasuke feared that it might drop off or something.

"WHERE?! SHOW MEEEEEEEE!" Sakura grinned at Sasuke like a mad child. Well, at least she's sort of back to her old self now.

"See, at least I'm not as bad as you thought right?" Sasuke said as he showed the VCDs to Sakura.

"Thanks, bastard!" Sakura said before she gave a big pat, or rather a slap, on Sasuke's back. Sasuke immediately winced when Sakura's hand made contact with his back. He managed to choke back a groan from the stinging pain on his back and then he felt himself being pulled towards the exit of the shop by Sakura. Oh, and did he mention she was _clinging_ onto him again? Seriously, since when did she have this habit of acting like one of his fan girls by clinging onto his arm? If she continued to do this again and again, god, he's going to feel irritated by her and most probably, he might kicked Sakura out of the house as he wouldn't want a fan girl in his house.

"You know, you are starting to become like my fan girls," Sasuke told Sakura once the both of them were out of the shop. Sakura immediately took this as an insult. I mean, does she look like those annoying, bitchy and stupid fan girls of his?

"Why would I be your fan girl?! You are a major playboy who I will always hate so much," Sakura hissed angrily at Sasuke. She expected him to say something to shut her up since he's being such a smart ass today but Sasuke just smirked at her and oh my god, he actually pat her head. If she's a fan girl of his, she would probably not wash her hair for months, although that would be really yucky.

"That's more like the Sakura I know before," Sakura blushed and quickly brushed off Sasuke's hand which made him raised an eyebrow at her but he just shrugged it off since this would what a tomboy-ish Sakura would do anyway.

All the way home, Sakura and Sasuke walked in a peaceful silence. No one was talking and Sakura did not even bother to shout at Sasuke. Both of them just enjoyed the silence between them as the breeze caressed their face. In the end, their lunch pretty much ended quite nicely than what Sakura had just thought and this was only half of the first day of their one week holiday without their parents. If they could get along with one another, without as much as arguments like just now, Sakura was sure that this whole holiday was going to be great. And she mean REALLY great.

:x:x:x:x:x:

Okay, I know the ending was kind of weird since I got kind of stuck on how to end it but still, I managed to end it, _riiiiiiiiiiiiiight_? And I have just realized that now more people are reviewing this story. Oh the joy! Well, that happened because all of you reviewed, LOL, so thanks guys. :D

Now that I have finished typing out this whole chapter, you guys better repay me back with your beautiful reviews, LOL! I will be waiting:D

P.S: Okay, I know that in this chapter, both Sasuke and Sakura were rather OOC, or maybe even TOTALLY OOC. Well, that's because it's been really long since I updated so I pretty much forgotten about both of their characters. Sasuke was really OOC in this chapter but that's because he was in a good mood for some unknown reason which I myself didn't know what it was too, LOL. Anyway, please review guys. Currently, I have 62 reviews and my goal is to at least reach _**75**_. I'm sure you guys can do it and I'm even more sure that guys can hit above than that so guys, don't disappoint me, LOL ;D


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, I'm done with this chapter and I'm sorry that I took freaking long to update. Anyway, I just realized that the division line that I usually use is GONE! Freak, now I would have to re-read this story and my other story in order to insert the line again. RAWR, why must forbid the hyphen thing?! Oh well, let's just get on with this story. Oh, thanks to Axure Bee for sending me a private message, I quickly 'rushed' out this chapter for you guys, so thank her, LOL :D

Swingin' Romance: The Playboy and The Tomboy  
Chapter 8

:x:x:x:x:x:

Three hours had passed since Sakura and Sasuke came back from the restaurant. By now, Sakura had already finished all her holiday assignments except for one which she has to do it online. Without having a computer with her, she was left with no choice but to borrow from Chicken-head

Sakura walked out of her room and headed for Sasuke's room. She knocked on his door twice and before she walked in, she waited for some response or anything that can tell her that she can enter. She wouldn't want to see another half-naked bastard standing in front of her again. Her eyes were already polluted enough and she's afraid that if she sees more of Sasuke's flesh, she would start to fall under his so-called 'spell'.

"Come in," Alright, that's definitely that bastard's voice. It's not some television drama going on in his room or some fan girl in his room. Heaving a sigh of relief, Sakura walked in and found Sasuke doing push-ups on the floor. He was semi-naked and beads of sweat were slowly dripping down from his head. His chest was slightly gleaming from the layer of sweat that was plastered on his skin. Even though she already knocked twice and waited for Sasuke to ask her to come in, she still had to see a semi-naked Sasuke in front of her. How unlucky but still, the sight in front of her was pretty delicious.

That's when suddenly Sakura realized what she had just thought about that arrogant and disgusting playboy. My god, what had a pure mind become? To her, it seemed like her mind was starting to become more corrupted after she accommodate with Sasuke for like only what, a few weeks? If that's the case, she could not imagine how dirty her mind would be after one year.

"Yes?" Sakura snapped out of her thought at the sound of Sasuke's voice and blushed. How can any girl resist from blushing at the sight of the handsome and popular, I mean, arrogant and disgusting bastard?

"I-I need to borrow your computer for a while," Sakura stuttered at first but immediately regained her composure.

"For?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"To do an online assignment," Sakura said woodenly while she stared at Sasuke who looked like he was lost in thought. After a few seconds had passed, Sakura was starting to get impatient.

"Well?" Sakura urged Sasuke to give her a proper answer. She needed and wanted to finish all her homework by today so after that, she wouldn't have to worry about her schoolwork anymore.

"I can lend you my laptop but you would have to do something for me," Sasuke snickered evilly and all Sakura had to do was to give him a horrified look on her face. Oh, you don't know how hard Sasuke was resisting himself from laughing out loud at the priceless look on Sakura's face.

Meanwhile, Sakura was repeatedly muttering 'jerk' under her breath. She knew that that bastard would definitely ask her for something back and it was also damn obvious that Sasuke was trying to repress himself from laughing at her. The way he pursed his lips in order to prevent himself from laughing at her already gave him away.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked belligerently.

"Hmm…, I want you to cook me a bowl of noodles. I'm starving," Sakura raised her head and directly looked at Sasuke in his eyes. He's crazy, definitely! It's only been two hours since they ate and now he's asking her to cook noodles for him. What is he, a food monster?!

"Do you want me to lend you the laptop or not?" Sasuke's voice was uncharacteristically firm and focused. The scowl on his face practically ignited the air. Looking at the black face of Chicken-head, Sakura decided not to argue back in case he forbid her to use his laptop. She dared not to groan too, although a feeling of anguish reverberated throughout the room.

Sakura let out another sigh before slouching her back and left for the kitchen to cook noodles for Sasuke. While she was walking to the door, Sasuke was snickering at Sakura. It sure was nice torturing Sakura.

:x:x:x:x:x:

While Sakura was waiting for the noodles to soften, she pretended that the noodles were Sasuke and she glared at 'him' with an irate glare. Her heart was filled with murder. She thought that this one whole week of holiday would be great but come to think of it now, it seemed like a torture to her. One example was that Sasuke practically just treated her like some pathetic slave working under him and now, she had to endure the feeling of being tortured just for the sake of completing an online assignment.

Soon, the noodles were cooked and Sakura picked up a pair of chopsticks before proceeding to poke the noodles. All the while, Sakura pretended that she was stabbing Sasuke's disgusting face and mentally cursed him in her head. Because of her continuous poking, the noodles were ready to be served. She carefully poured the noodles into a bowl and traipsed up the stairs to give the bowl of noodles to Sasuke.

While walking up the stairs, Sakura had a hard time to maintain the balance of the bowl of noodles before any unfortunate incident happen to her. After a long period of time, Sakura finally managed to make it to Sasuke's room. His door was wide open to welcome her into the devil's room. Sakura gave a quick glance throughout the room and found Sasuke sitting on his king size bed, watching television.

"Ah, the noodles are finally done. Bring it to me," Sasuke smiled _genially_ at Sakura but she knew that behind the mask of his revolting face, that bastard's probably snickering at how pathetic she looked right now. Screw him.

Sakura resisted herself from boxing the hell out of Sasuke and walked towards him. Every minute, she was hoping for something to happen so Sasuke would get hurt and oh wow, her wish came true. At first, she did not expect any disastrous thing to happen but guess what, she unbelievably tripped over some anonymous object and down she went. As for the noodles, it flew up and unfortunately, it landed on Sasuke's head. What a beautiful disaster.

When Sakura looked up after she fell flat on her face, she was immediately filled with malicious satisfaction. The noodles were hanging from Sasuke's head and his hair was flat after being splashed by the hot piping soup. Meanwhile, Sakura was treasuring every minute of the unfortunate disaster that fell upon him. Furthermore, this could be the first and probably the last time she will be able to see him in such an embarrassing situation.

Sakura continue staring at Sasuke and before she knew it, she found herself looking at him who was currently fuming with anger.

"Erm, sorry?" Sakura meekly said and gave him her widest and best grin, hoping it would somehow ease the scary atmosphere in the room.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!" That was the last thing Sakura heard before she was being chased all over the mansion by our dearest Sasuke.

:x:x:x:x:x:

It had been thirty minutes since Sasuke started chasing Sakura around the house. They climbed the stairs, ran into every room, hopped on beds and without fail, Sakura will always make her great escape.

At one point, Sakura stopped at the hallway as she was out of breath and her legs were also starting to ache from running about. She knew that if she doesn't start running again, Sasuke would absolutely, positively, certainly catch up with her and if that happens, it is doom for her. Just one more minute for her to rest and she will continue the run, just one more…

"Got you," Sakura felt someone grabbed onto her shoulder and she could feel the person behind her, who was obviously Sasuke, breathing heavily down her neck. Now, it was her turn to scream.

"You smell like noodles and, (take a deep breath) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

:x:x:x:x:x:

They stared at one another directly in the eye. One was fuming wit anger and well, the other one, namely Sakura, was pretty busy with erm, biting her nails. They have been sitting at the same position, both not talking to one another and the tension in the living room was increasing after every minute. Unable to stand it any longer, Sakura decided to break the silence that was starting to creep her out.

"Look, about that just now, I'm really sorry okay? I swear I did not fall on purpose, really!" Sakura swore and to make herself look more serious, she widened her eyes and continuously nodded her head. Anyone could tell she was acting as a moron then.

"It's too late to apologize," Sasuke coldly said but instead of taking note of his face which was incandescent with anger and his stern voice, Sakura was mentally singing "Too Late to Apologize" in her head. After all, it is a fabulous song.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sasuke questioned Sakura after taking note that Sakura's body was slightly swaying to some rhythm.

"Oh, yeah, I did. So…, what should I do then, bow down and ask for your apology?" Sakura said sarcastically and rudely rolled her eyes in front of Sasuke.

"That's not a bad idea," Sasuke smirked. Come to think of it now, it had been about five hours or so since Sakura last saw his famous smirk. And she thought that if he did not smirk once per hour, he might die or something, although she wouldn't mind.

"Oh, shut up,"

"Whatever it is, you would have to face the punishment I have set for you," Sasuke smirked, AGAIN. Whenever Sakura saw that smirk of his, she would be annoyed by it and right now, you can say she is.

"Alright, but the punishment better not be ridiculous," Sakura said. She admitted defeat to Sasuke this time since it was still partly her fault that Sasuke's head was slightly scalded.

"Don't worry, I will be nice," Sasuke smirked for the third time.

"Stop making me puke and just state the punishment already, bastard," Sakura could imagine herself puking. Seriously, Sasuke, a cutie? Oh please, her ass is even cuter than him

"The punishment is…," Sasuke **purposely** paused his sentence for a few nerve-wrecking seconds and during this short period of time, Sakura gulped down the lump in her throat and prepared herself for the worst.

Few seconds ticked by and before Sakura knew it, the news exploded in her face.

"Clean the toilet in my room for the whole week AND, help me do my homework," Sasuke smirked. This is going to be fun.

"WHARRRRRRRRRRRRRT?!" Sakura practically screamed in front of Sasuke's face as she grabbed a firm hold on the collar of Sasuke's shirt.

"I believe I have made myself clear," Sasuke continued smirking at the tomboy in front of him.

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF SINCE YOU ARE SO SMART?! AND WHY SHOULD I CLEAN YOUR TOILET WHEN YOU CAN CALL FOR A MAID AMONG HUNDREDS OF THEM TO DO SUCH A DISGUSTING JOB?! YOU ARE JUST TORTURING ME, RIGHT?!" Sakura blasted into Sasuke's ears but he didn't mind. He loves getting Sakura angry.

"I'm glad that you know that," Sasuke gave his trademark smirk again and stared deeply into Sakura's eyes, daring her to scream at him again. It would be better if she pulled her hair in frustration. He would certainly be amazed by her wild actions.

"BASTARD, I HATE YOU!"

"Thank you,"

"YOU'RE WELCOME," Sakura said with a tint of sarcasm before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

:x:x:x:x:x:

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sakura groaned as she scrubbed the inside of Sasuke's toilet bowl.

She had already completed thoroughly scrubbing the basin, the bath tub and the bathroom floor. At first, she was unwilling to do this job but she have to do it since there's no other person she can borrow the computer from. After all, she's a loner in school and Sasuke's her last and only choice. Sakura sighed. For the sake of an online assignment, she had to clean that bastard's toilet and scrub the toilet bowl where all the shit and urine went down. How disgusting. If anyone saw her in this state, they would probably laugh their asses off.

Twenty minutes had passed and Sakura was finally free from the toilet. Hurray! She smiled at the cleanliness of the toilet and mentally praised herself for doing a job well done. Sakura looked at her watch and realized that it was time for dinner. At the thought of that, Sakura's stomach growled. Holding onto her stomach, Sakura quickly went down to cook noodles for herself and this time, she prayed hard that the noodles wouldn't land on Sasuke's head again. She already had enough of the torture that Sasuke gave her.

When Sakura went down, she found Sasuke carrying two bowls of noodles to the living room. She quickly moved out of his way in case he's trying to get revenge on her.

"Go to the living room, I will be playing those rented VCDs soon," Upon hearing that, Sakura's eyes were shinning with joy. Sometimes, that bastard can be really nice.

Sakura quickly tagged after Sasuke and before long, they had already settled down on the sofa with packets of chips and their bowls of noodles in front of them. Sakura grabbed onto a packet of chips when the movie started playing. It wouldn't hurt to eat some chips before eating the main course, which were the noodles. Furthermore, the chips looked irresistible.

The movie had already started playing and the whole room was silent except the noise that came from the television and crunchy noises that were made when Sakura munched on her snacks.

"Crunch," Sakura munched on her chips, aware about the noise that she was making

"Crunch," This time, Sakura tried to munch on her chip as soft as possible but the noise seem to bounce from wall to wall, causing a mini echo. Oh well, she should just quickly devour the chip before Sasuke took away her snack.

"CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH," Sakura quickly chew onto her chip before Sasuke take any action but sadly, her plan didn't work.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura. For the past few minutes, he was trying to concentrate on the movie but there was a certain noise coming from Sakura's mouth and he was irritated by it. Now that he finally blasted in her face and the munching had also stopped, the room had gone back to the peaceful silen…

"_Crunch,_"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT RIGHT?!"

"OKAY, I will get out of the room," Sakura sulked as she quickly got out from her comfortable seat and left the living room. Seriously, what's wrong with that bastard? I mean, why couldn't she eat snacks while they were watching movie? She knew that the noise she made was annoying and testing Sasuke's patience but still, people do eat popcorn and nachos when they are watching movies in the cinema. When they eat, don't they make those crunchy noises too? He's such a sensitive bastard.

Sakura hurriedly finished all the chips as she didn't want to miss any interesting parts of the show and soon after, she was back in the living room, sitting next to Sasuke. As she watched the movie, she was suddenly conscious that she was sitting very near to Sasuke. Since when did she move closer to him? Or was it him that moved?

"Oh my god, don't tell me he's making a move on me?!" Sakura gaped in horror at the thought of that.

"No, that bastard wouldn't do that. When we were at the VCD-renting shop, he already made it clear that he has no feelings for me so that's impossible," Sakura thought deeply as she shook her head. Sakura then quickly sneaked a look at Sasuke at the corner of her eye and saw that he was pretty engrossed in the movie. Come to think of it, until now, she didn't really watch the movie at all, well, except for the opening part when she was munching on her chips.

Oh whatever, the view of Sasuke compared to watching television was pretty much the same. Furthermore, the look Sasuke had when he watched the movie was different from usual. Usually, he would have this disgusting look on his face and his devious smirk always means that something bad is going to happen to her but now, he looked so calm and well, pretty good-looking.

As Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke in her dreamy state, she let out a delighted sigh. The ever handsome Sasuke Uchiha was sitting beside her, shoulder _almost _touching one another. God, how she wished to close this extra gap between them now. Even though she's a tomboy, it doesn't hurt to be a fan girl for once. Sakura then slowly and carefully not to alert Sasuke, lowered her head onto Sasuke's shoulder as gently as ever. Let's just say that Sasuke wouldn't mind and that's what she **thought**.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke, as alert as ever, he felt a heavy load suddenly placed on his left shoulder, which of course was Sakura's head. Neither did he bother to ask Sakura to get her head off his shoulder nor did he even mind. As long as Sakura remained silent, he wouldn't do anything. And for the next half an hour or so, their cozy position remained the way it was. Sasuke was intently watching the movie and well, for Sakura, she's dozing away.

:x:x:x:x:x:

Everything was peaceful and quiet except the noise coming from the television. The movie was just about to get into the good part. The murderer in the movie was about to stab the poor woman and Sasuke was enjoying every minute of it. Ooh, how he loves horror movies.

In a few seconds, an ear-piercing scream escaped from the woman's mouth, just as Sasuke had expected but what he did not expect was Sakura to wake up and scream along too. The woman's scream was bad enough to his ears. Now add on with Sakura's continuous screaming into his ear, it was even worse. And right now, his ears are hurting like hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura's scream goes on and on.

"SHUT UP!" That obviously came from Sasuke's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH...(huff, huff, huff) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" and for the whole night long, earth-shattering and high-pitched scream with occasional 'SHUT THE FUCK UP's filled the entire mansion. Oh, wasn't their ever first movie session fun and erhem, exciting? (Grin)

:x:x:x:x:x:

OH MY GOD, I FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER. While typing this chapter, I was wondering when will I be able to update but now seeing the complete work in front of me, you don't know how satisfied I am right now. And guys, I need to tell you some bad news, well, it depends on whether you think its bad news or not. I will be MIA-ing from today (17/4) onwards because my exams are coming in two weeks time and I need the time to revise in order to pass my exams with flying colors. I will still be using the computer and I might post some random notice on my profile to inform you guys anything. Alright, that's all for now. Guys, do wait for my return! :D

P.S: goal for my total number of reviews - 92 (I will be grinning like mad if the reviews _MIRACOUSLY_ hit 100, LOL :D)

P.S.S: MAY THE _FARTS _BE WITH YOU GUYS ;D TAKE CARE! (:

P.S.S.S: Oh, another really important thing I forgot to mention. I just realized that one day of Sakura's and Sasuke's weekend had just gone passed. And that means that I have to think of six more interesting things to happen between our dearest adolescents. Seriously, if I have to do that, I will have to suffer from brain damage due to over-brainstorming. So, I'm asking you guys a favor. If you guys have any ideas that can bring Sakura and Sasuke together, please do leave a review and let me know. Thank you. :D

The very last P.S.S.S.S: I will find time to insert the new divider line into other stories.


End file.
